


The Aftermath

by Scorpius15



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Human Frog, Language, M/M, Multi, OT3, Rape, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius15/pseuds/Scorpius15
Summary: Glenn (Frog), Ayla, and Robo learn about the fall of Guardia. Though they are too late to stop it, can they at least find Crono, Marle, and Lucca?(The relationships listed are all consensual. I didn't include anything between rapist and victim because I don't consider that as a relationship.)





	1. Worries

**Author's Note:**

> I know very little about the fall of Guardia, and I haven't played Chrono Cross. This is basically the fall with very little regard to that game.
> 
> Frog's after Magus human form is based on his sprite image, not the cut scenes, so basically, long hair instead of short.
> 
> Warning: The rape and torture scenes are graphic. The victims of rape involve a major character, a minor character, and (mentioned, but not described) minor original characters.

Part 1, Worries

The moon hung low, and Glenn stared at it from one of the castle rooms. He heard someone walk in, and after a few steps, he recognized who it was.

"Your majesty."

"You are worried about them." Queen Leene wasn't asking. She knew Glenn too well. People whispered complaints about her getting too close with the knights. It was fine for the king, expected even, but not for her. She was supposed to keep her distance. She was supposed to have better things to do. It was nonsense. How could Leene expect these men to protect her with their lives if she didn't even know their names? Her husband understood. He trusted his wife and his men. She was particularly close to Glenn, long before he was a knight. She had heard rumors about this, rumors that made her blush, but she wasn't doing anything wrong.

Glenn made a short nod. After saving the world, Lucca had mentioned dismantling the Epoch. Glenn, known as Frog at the time, had gone back to his time believing he would never see them again. Thankfully, he had been wrong. For various reasons, she and the others visited, and a few times, he had been taken to 1000 AD to visit them.

"It has been too long," he informed.

"Perhaps they have decided it was best not to travel through time."

Glenn closed his eyes. "Marle would have made sure I was told, and Crono..." He trailed off, leaving his thoughts unspoken. "I am not convinced she would have allowed it, at least, not yet. She was so excited when your majesty announced that you were with child. She could not help telling me it would be a daughter."

"She nearly told me herself." Leene smiled in memory.

The same amount of time had always passed between visits. After the last visit, Magus' spell had finally worn off. Glenn had no idea how or why, but he had become his human self. Soon after, he became knighted, and he had earned the respect of the kingdom. He had to share this news with his friends, and he eagerly awaited their return...but that was two years ago.

Glenn turned to her. “Something is wrong, and there is nothing I can do about it.” His fists clenched. “Dalton threatened to attack them. I fear he carried out his revenge.” He turned his head away. “To save the world, only for him, him of all people to be a threat.” He was sure he'd go to his grave wondering if that threat had been carried out.

Leene folded her arms, feeling cold with worry. Each of those from 1000 AD were special to her. Crono had saved her and the kingdom. Though she had since been told of Magus' true plan, she had no doubt that many more would have died if not for his interference. Lucca had shared her wisdom, prompting Leene to want to know more. The young woman had also taken the time to tell Leene what she knew about her ancestry.

Then there was Nadia, or Marle, as she preferred to be called. Proof that Guardia would still exist in 400 years, proof that Leene's family line would not die with her.

They were all brave, warm, and good. The idea that something horrid might have happened to them gave Leene shudders.

A young soldier walked up the stairs and entered the room. “Queen Leene.” He knelt down.

Both looked to him, and Leene approached. She knew that this particular soldier was supposed to be on duty outside right now. “What brings you here?”

“I have been sent. There is something in the forest...like a large metallic bird.”

Glenn's eyes lit up. Could it be? He looked to Leene, but she spoke before him. “Let us see what this is.” Glenn gave a nod before following the knight. It took willpower not to bound ahead. It seemed to take so long just to reach the front door of the castle.

The soldier stopped briefly, looking to the queen. "Your highness may wish to stay here."

"I do not fear the dark, and we are no longer at war. I wish to see this for myself."

The soldier bowed. "Very well, your Majesty."

The walk through the forest took almost an hour, but the soldier finally stopped and gestured Glenn forward.

“Let's see this,” Leene said as she followed Glenn.

Glenn felt his heart pounding. What if it had been there for a while and they just found it now? What would that mean for those who had been in it? Why hadn't they come to the castle? What if it wasn't even the Epoch? He hesitated slightly before continuing...and there it was. “The Epoch...” Truly, this was a good thing. “Who has approached it?”

“No one, sir," replied a fellow knight.

Glenn glanced to the men. “Guard the queen.” He walked closer to the time machine. “There are no signs of overgrowth.” He spotted a particular vicious species of weed under the machine. If the Epoch had been here for more than a few days, these new weeds would have already grown around it. “No tracks.”

“Is anyone inside?” Leene asked.

Glenn took out the Masamune in case he was about to find the wrong people. He jumped up on the bird ready for anything. The only thing he found was dust in the seat. No one had sat in here for a while. “No one, your majesty."

“How is that possible?”

Glenn looked over the machine. “Sometimes, the Epoch seemed to follow us in our time of need.” Memories made him smile. “Ayla believed it had a soul.”

A nearby knight scoffed. “It is metal. Metal has no soul.”

Glenn smiled more as he heard a protest from a particular metallic item of his. He jumped down and pointed the Masamune towards the soldier. “My sword has two of them.”

 _That's right!_ Mune thought, though only Masa and Glenn could hear him. The argument wasn't worth showing himself to the knight.

“And Robo is living,” Glenn added. “He has done more for this world than you ever will. Who are you to say he does not have a soul?”

The knight remembered him. He seemed to be a man made of armour. Not human, but for a while, Glenn didn't seem human either. The knight knew better than to argue. “My apologies, Sir Glenn."

Glenn nodded and put his sword away. “I accept.” He then turned to the queen. “Your majesty. My friends...”

"Go see to them." Leene gave a nod. “Take as long as you need. Be safe.”

Glenn jumped back on to the Epoch. “Be of sound health.”

“Wait, sir,” one of the knights called out. He opened a bag he had been carrying and looked to the other knights. “Fill this with supplies.” Glenn watched as food, tonics, ethers, and other supplies were dropped into the bag. The knight then tied the bag and tossed it to Glenn. “Safe journey.”

Glenn tucked the bag on to himself as he gave a nod of respect. He then turned to the controls.

Old memories of how to work the bird flooded back. He lifted it off the ground and soon found himself higher than the castle. “1003 AD,” he muttered as he set the dial. Then the world around him blurred in whiteness. Various shapes moved around him. He knew he would see much more if he looked down.

“What did you want to show me,” he asked as he saw the world under him becoming clear.

The castle seemed the same as he remembered it. Nothing wrong there. The forest looked fine as well, and Glenn suspected the Epoch had been hidden within for the past two years. Glenn frowned in confusion. Had he worried for nothing? He flew the Epoch away, heading towards Truce.

Half the city was missing. As he looked down, he noted that the poorer areas of the city were gone. It was covered in overgrowth. He peered closer, but the moon did not provide much light. Then Glenn felt ill as he realized the buildings he saw now were new. Some were still under construction. Nothing of the old Truce was left. He looked back to the castle, able to see it from this distance. It looked the same, but he knew it was not.

To be continued...


	2. Old Friends and Enemies

Part 2, Old Friends and Enemies

What to do? Glenn's first instinct was to land and ask questions. No, as much as he wanted to, he should not do that alone. Besides, he had two other friends to consider. Ayla would be as clueless as he was this evening. Did she worry as he did? Robo might have figured it out, since he was from the future, but without time travel, he was helpless.

“64,999,997 BC.” Glenn had a habit of saying when he was headed as he dialed it in. He'd have to explain who he was in this new form, but he was sure Ayla would listen.

The scenery changed, and he soon found himself in a new time. It was windy and cold. As he flew over to Ioka, he thought of the last visit, of the baby girl Ayla recently had given birth to. Kino had been proud, saying the girl would grow to be as strong as her mother. Ayla said she would be as strong as her father as well. Kino's self doubt often reminded Glenn of his younger self. Hopefully, the man had figured out his strength by now.

Glenn set the Epoch down, deciding to walk the rest of the way to the village. He didn't want to scare those who were not used to it. He found himself wishing for a cloak as the cold weather began seeping through his skin. Snow crunched under his boots. Oh, how happy he was to be human again. Frog skin did not do well in the cold.

It was night of course, just as it had been in the other times.

He passed by people in furs, all who ignored him. They were near fire pits outside of their huts. Suddenly he heard the sound of something coming at him. A weight hit him as he crashed on to the snow.

“Frog!” Ayla cheered, as she practically danced on him. She pulled him up as she stood, then shook her hand in his face. “Where been?! Ayla worry!”

Glenn grinned as he saw her. After not seeing her for so long, she seemed breathtaking. “Ayla!” He almost forgot he was human as he took her into a hug. He felt himself lifted up as she wrapped her arms around him. As he stepped away, he wondered... “How did you know it was me?”

“New form. Same smell."

Glenn's eyes widened a bit at learning he smelled the same.

"Where been?!”

“Something happened in Guardia, 1000 AD.” He called it by that time by habit. “I have not seen anyone in two years.” He watched her expression turn to worry. “The Epoch suddenly showed up in my time.”

“Epoch find you?”

Glenn nodded. “I went to future Guardia, and Truce has been destroyed.”

Aylra bounced. “We go. Help Crono.” She began heading towards the Epoch. “Ayla say bye to family.” She headed back into her village with a trailing Glenn. She bounced into the chief's hut.

“Kino!”

Kino stood up from where he was. He had a baby in one arm and was picking up a toddler in another. “Ayla?” He did not expect her back so soon.

Oh, the hut felt so warm. Glenn dreaded going back into the cold.

“Frog come. Need help. Ayla go.”

Kino saddened. “Ayla go.” He'd miss her, but he knew she'd be back.

“Your children, Ayla?” Glenn asked as he looked to the toddler and infant.

“Ayla children.” Ayla gestured. “Frog know Soka.” She turned to the toddler. “Mommy go. Soka be good girl.” She kissed her daughter.

“Good girl,” Soka repeated, too young to fully understand what her mother was saying.

“And Rex,” Ayla said as she picked up the infant. “Someone feed Rex while Ayla gone.”

“You do not have to leave your family if-”

Ayla turned to him. “Crono family. Marle and Lucca family too. Family need help. Ayla help. Get Robo?”

“Yes, we have to-"

Ayla stripped in front of him to put on her old armor.

"-get him..." Glenn trailed off, looking elsewhere. He had to get used to that again. Marle and Lucca had always been more modest.

"Kino like see Frog again." He was packing for Ayla as she dressed.

"It is good to see you as well, Kino."

"Ayla keep Frog safe. Save Crono."

Glenn grinned.

Ayla added to the pack, then kissed her son before giving him to Kino. “Kino be chief while Ayla gone. Take care clan.”

"Kino is chief," he said with a grin.

Glenn's eyes widened. A joke? From Kino? Glenn remembered the rules. Ayla wasn't officially the chief after giving birth, but everyone still accepted her as such. Kino was more than happy with that arrangement.

“Kino keep clan safe. Keep children safe,” Kino continued before giving her a hug and kiss. “Ayla be safe.” He gave her the pack before kissing her again.

Ayla gave a last goodbye to her children. Then she headed back to the Epoch. Glenn had to run to keep up with her. At least that kept him warm. She found it easily, following his tracks towards it. Then she jumped in the front seat while Glenn was catching up. He had forgotten how fast Ayla was.

“Ayla miss Epoch,” she purred as she hugged the machine. “Epoch, take us. Find Robo.” Having driven the machine herself, she knew what to do. Soon they were in 2303 AD. Glenn relaxed as Ayla drove.

Soon they were landing. “Epoch find Robo,” Ayla said as she jumped out.  
Glenn wasn't sure if the Epoch had done anything, but sure enough, they walked into a building and Robo was standing there.

“Robo!” Ayla cheered as she ran towards him.

Facing away from them, Robo barely had time to turn around before Ayla pounced him. Built sturdier than a human, he didn't fall over. “Ayla?” He had given up hope on seeing them again. “Ayla, is it good to see you.” Then his sensors picked up a human with long green hair. He ran further scans before recognizing who it was. “Glenn, it is good to see you as well. How do you like your new form?”

“I am still getting used to it.” Glenn approached, and when Ayla got off Robo, the two men shook hands before embracing each other.

“How did you two get the Epoch?” Robo asked.

“Epoch find Frog,” Ayla answered. “Frog find Ayla. Truce need help.”

If he were human, his expression would have fell. “I read about it,” Robo admitted. He had felt so helpless.

“What happened?” Glenn asked.

“Porre attacked Guardia's castle, and from there, they took over Truce.”

“They destroyed Truce,” Glenn added in anger. “Not one original building still stands.” Then the full realization of what Robo said hit him. “Porre?” He questioned. “Porre is the enemy?!” He couldn't believe it. His hometown.

"Porre did not fair much better after the attack, aside from the wealthy or elite soldiers. Much of Guardia lived in fear."

“Stop attack,” Ayla declared. “Save Guardia.”

“We have our limits on when we can travel too,” Robo said. “We're too late to stop the attack. It's already been done."

"Save Crono. Take back Guardia."

Robo's eyes dimmed. That was never good. "According to the historical records, the entire royal family was killed..."

"Crono and Marle," Glenn whispered.

Ayla frowned, visibly upset.

"We may be able to save Lucca. The records on her are inconsistent. One report says she was killed early on, but another says they were searching for her."

“Why Porre attack? Mayor peaceful.” Ayla folded her arms, still frowning.

Glenn nodded, wondering this himself. “Yes, after we gave his ancestor jerky, he became generous and kind."

"He died before the castle raid in what appeared to be an accident.”

Glenn's eyes narrowed. “I doubt it was an accident.”

“I do not think so either,” Robo replied. “This is my fault. If I had read this history sooner, I could have warned them. Now...” His pupils shifted downward.

Glenn shook his head. “We must fight for any hope that they survived. The records are inconsistent with Lucca. Maybe they are wrong about Crono and Marle too."

“Fight and live!” Ayla replied with new hope. “Fight for Guardia. Fight for our family!” She put a hand on Robo's arm. “Not Robo fault. Bad guys fault. No let bad guys win!”

Glenn smiled slightly, knowing Ayla was quoting Marle in her own way. “We will leave when you are ready, Robo.”

“I have already communicated that I am leaving,” Robo replied, “however, it would be best if we gathered some items.” He left the room. He was as quick as he could be, and when he came back out, he was wearing armor and a helmet that fitted perfectly to him. It almost made him look like a very tall, large man.

They headed to the Epoch, and this time Glenn found himself in the front seat again. He drove it up and headed for 1003 AD. They looked down to Truce.

“I would suggest we start with the the parts of the city that are not yet built up,” Robo said. “I detect people down there, and they may be more willing to talk than those in the rebuilt areas.”

"We should also wait until morning. People are more suspicious of those who approach them in the dark." Glenn landed the Epoch in a well hidden place. They climbed out and waited.

\---

Morning seemed to take an eternity, but it finally arrived.

The people were scared and somber. Many bowed their heads upon seeing the group. Many edged back into a place of hiding. Some gave looks of disgust that Glenn had not got since his previous form. It was one of those that Glenn decided to approach. They seemed most likely to speak the truth.

“Filthy knight,” a man hissed.

Glenn worried. Knights had honor and respect. They gave their lives for others. Had Porre given knights a bad name? “I have not been in this area in two years,” Glenn informed. He gestured to his group. “None of us had. We were hoping-”

The man spat at him. “Liar!”

Glenn wiped it away. “I speak the truth.”

“We ask what has happened,” Robo said as he stepped closer. “What happened with the royal family?”

The man tilted his head slightly. “What brings you here now?”

“It is the first time we have been able to return,” Glenn answered. “The royal family, please... I know them.”

“They are dead.” His tone was cold, and the man narrowed his eyes. “If you were truly a knight to them, then you have failed them.”

Glenn glanced down. "Yes, I have."

“Ayla?” was a new voice.

Ayla turned to the new person. It took her a second to remember the man. “Fritz.”

Fritz gave a hint of a smile. “You remember me? I didn't think...” He shook his head. “It's been so long.”

“Fritz, tell what happen,” Ayla demanded.

“Porre...” Fritz sighed before telling his story.

\--Fritz's story--

“Crono!” Fritz exclaimed as he saw the man enter his shop. “How are you?” He frowned in some worry. “I've heard bad news about the king.”

Crono gave a nod. “He has been ill.”

“So the kingdom will soon have a new king and queen?”

“It's more work than I ever believed, and now I'm being sent away. The king said I've done enough studying within the castle, and to be a better king, I need to study outside the castle. I don't even have time to be there for Marle while he is dying."

"I'm sure she understands."

Crono sighed and shook his head. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but I thought it was best to buy some supplies before I go.”

“Whatever you need,” Fritz offered with a grin.

Crono gave him a list. "I heard congratulations are in order. You and Elaine finally married. I'm sorry I could not be there."

"One month today. We understand. We didn't expect you to show with the king being sick. Lucca came though."

He helped Crono with what was needed, and then the hero was on his way.

Fritz continued on with his life, and he wondered if he'd ever see Crono again. Surely after this, the man would be too busy to visit his simple shop. Fritz didn't worry though, not until he began hearing whispers about the castle. People were saying the castle was attacked. Well, surely, if it had been, they won. Nothing would become of this. Guardia hadn't seen anything but peace for the past four hundred years.

Then one early morning, Fritz heard a commotion outside. Running. Yelling. It was distant at first, and truth be told, he didn't think much of it. There were enough parties around to explain such noise, but it moved closer to his store with great speed. His heart pounded as he realized it wasn't any party. The yells were commanding. There was screams of pain and sounds of weapons. He went into the storage room. “Elaine! Father!”

They both came to him, and his wife responded. “What is it?”

“Do you hear that? I think we are being attacked. We-”

He stopped as he heard someone entering the front room. He gestured for his family to keep quiet as he pulled them further away from the doorway. The air thinned as he heard the voices of two unknown males.

“The cowards ran.”

“Let's get what we need and burn the place down!”

Thankful that there was a back door, Fritz began leading the way. He stopped when their father disappeared. “Father?” he whispered. Frantic, he looked around.

“They're coming,” Elaine whispered in panic, hearing someone enter the storage room.

Their father suddenly came out from under the shadows and shoved a large bag in each of their hands. “Go. Go.”

They continued and escaped while their items were plundered. Thankfully, the forest was near, and all three knew how to make the least amount of tracks. They stopped to rest when his father slowed.

Elaine knelt down and cried quietly. She shook her head. “It sickens me that our supplies will be used to help them.”

Fritz's father stood up as he looked back towards their place. “Someone is following us.” Still holding two bags of his own, he handed them to Fritz and Elaine. “Go.”

Fritz took the bag. “Father, we can't-”

“You're faster than me. Just go. I'll try to find you later.”

Fritz nodded as tears filled his eyes. He knew he'd never see his father again. He and Elaine began running. “We'll try to find Lucca. She's a fighter.”

“She may already be fighting,” Elaine replied.

For an hour they traveled, and while they never made it close to Lucca's home, they found Crono instead. Many people were with him, putting on layers for armor and grabbing whatever they could for weapons.

Crono spotted Fritz right away and approached him. “We have to fight now. Are you with us?”

“I...”

“We have to be,” Elaine replied. “There is no where else to go.”

Fritz nodded. “We have items that may help.”

Crono grabbed the bags from Fritz. “From your shop?”

“Yes, but... It's the pre-bagged items...the cheap stuff."

“Anything can help,” Crono replied. “Remember, I started out fighting with a wooden sword. Take what you need, and the rest will be given over to the others.” He gestured towards his group. His face softened. “Have you heard anything about Marle?”

Fritz shook his head as he got what was needed out of the bags. “No, I... I couldn't believe anything happened until now.”

Elaine grabbed what she needed as well. Then she watched as all four bags were distributed among the others.

“Lucca?” Crono asked.

Again, Fritz shook his head. “Haven't seen her since the rumors started.”

“When did you first hear them?”

“Three days ago.”

Crono frowned. “Then she probably never heard the rumors.”

Fritz knew, that as far as Lucca lived and with the way her family tended to isolate themselves, it could take weeks for them to hear the latest news.

Another villager approached Crono. “The new supplies have been distributed. If we have a hope of saving Truce, we have to go now."

Crono nodded before heading off. Fritz, Elaine, and everyone else followed him. Sword out, Crono jumped as the enemies approached them. He killed those close to him, before throwing his hands up in the air. Fritz felt a static charge before the world turned green. Crono floated in the air as enemy soldiers dropped dead.

For a brief second, Fritz thought they might actually win, but the enemies were replaced. Fritz fought with all he had. Hope fueled him every time he the saw Crono's green light and every time he got a glimpse of Elaine. Crono wasn't the only one with magic though. Fritz saw many of his friends and allies drowning or burning. Shadows moved over them, making them drop. Fritz was lucky not to be caught in any of this, lucky that neither blade nor arrow hit him.

The next time Fritz saw Crono, the man was bruised and burned. He walked with a heavy limp. It didn't seem to phase him, and the hero fought like a wounded animal. Any enemy who neared him was as good as dead.

Suddenly, a wave of water came through the air. Fritz found himself floating in it, unable to breathe. He kicked his legs, trying to swim out of it. Several minutes passed, and his lungs were burning. He couldn't hold his breath any longer. He gasped, and began choking. Then suddenly the water was gone, and he was falling. He crashed into the ground, coughing and throwing up water.

Seeing someone come at him, he grabbed his sword to defend himself. He barely managed to win the fight before turning towards Crono. He saw the man in a darkened shadow. Then he dropped.

“Crono!” Grabbing a tonic, Fritz ran to him. Maybe...maybe...he was still conscious, still alive. If he was, the tonic would work...but now he and the rest were fodder. Many had been revived by Crono, but they were dropping again, and this time they wouldn't be waking up.

The number of enemy soilders was no longer growing, but the number in Fritz's group were was rabidly dropping. After seeing Crono's form disappear within the approaching enemy, Fritz turned and ran.

“Elaine!” He frantically looked, but he saw no signs of her. He heard people running at him and many screams around him. He felt heat as he heard fire form where he was. He continued running, expecting to be striked down at any second.

\--

Fritz was looking at the ground. “I just...I kept running, and I have no idea how I survived.” He looked up to them. “I never saw Elaine again...or my father.”

Glenn knew that any fight was too much for Fritz. “Sometimes, running is the only thing left.” He knew Ayla wouldn't agree, and it probably wasn't what he would have done. They knew how to fight though. In any battle, they were much more than fodder.

“Lucca?” Ayla asked.

“Her place was burned down, and she's not been heard of since.”

“What have you heard about Marle?” Robo asked.

“Marle? Oh, you mean Princess Nadia.” Fritz frowned. “The new king announced her death. Said he killed her himself."

"Is it possible he lied?" Robo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe."

Glenn closed his eyes in sorrow and disgust. Crono was gone, and this time, there was no bringing him back. Chances were, Marle and Lucca were gone too. After the sadness, he felt anger seeping through him.

Robo looked ready to shut down. He almost couldn't comprehend the idea that he'd never see Lucca again. He had been so sure that she survived, but if she had, where was she?

“Ayla fight!” She was channeling her emotions, ready to use them in her next fight. Her next target was already doomed.

“Who is the new king?” Glenn asked.

“King Dalton.”

Dalton. He had known it. Slimy as he was, he was true to his word. Dalton would do anything to be powerful.

“An old enemy.”

“You know of him?” Fritz was surprised.

“Yes, an enemy that always got away. It's time to end him.”

to be continued...

 


	3. The Castle

Part 3, The Castle

“Are you positive we can do this?” Robo whispered.

“Dalton in castle,” Ayla replied. “We go castle. Fight Dalton. Win.”

“I know, but sneaking into a heavily guarded castle where we do not blend in...except Glenn.”

Glenn looked back to him. “Do you think I should go alone?”

“No!” Ayla yelled in a whisper. There was no chance of her staying behind.

“It is too dangerous for you to go alone.” Robo made a noise that almost sounded like a sigh. “We will go.” He'd rather die with them than lose more of his friends.

Glenn lead the way into the castle. They dropped into a room unnoticed.

“Smell bad,” Ayla whispered.

Glenn nodded, and it didn't take long to figure out why. They were in the dungeon and it was filled with people, both dead and alive. Those who died looked as they had been forgotten. Several of the prisoners showed marks of torture, and many were naked.

As they walked by, they wondered if they had met any of these people. Fritz wasn't the only one they knew by name. Ayla stopped by one of the stronger looking ones. “Who you?”

“I'm not talking,” the man muttered. He didn't see her, as he was blinded almost as soon as he was taken to the castle.

“Where Dalton?”

“Why do you want to know?”

“Ayla kill Dalton.”

“You speak bravely.”

“Do you know where he would be?” Robo asked.

The man frowned slightly. “You have a strange voice... I don't know where Dalton is. Rumor has it that he's taken King Guardia's room.”

“What became of the knights?” Glenn asked.

“Many work for him now.”

Glenn reddened in anger. “Then they have betrayed their duties and lost their honor.”

The man laughed. “No offense, but I don't think they really care. They saw what side was winning, and they picked the winning side. Those who didn't are long dead. Saw their bodies on display all over the countryside. Them...and their families.” He faced slightly towards Glenn. “Before I lost my eyes of course.”

“Families?” Ayla questioned. “Children?”

“The lucky ones.”

“Does Dalton have personal guards?” Glenn asked.

“Of course. There is one in particular, Egon. Many people use devices to use magic, but for Egon and Dalton, it is natural to them. Egon uses a sword too. He used it to cut my eyes."

Glenn nodded. "Thank you." He continued walking. He looked around. “This place is different. They changed things.” His sword was out, ready to attack anyone who spotted them.

“Someone is coming,” Robo informed. “One person.” He and Glenn ducked...  
...but Ayla stayed out in the open. She looked to the knight as he spotted her. The knight pulled out his sword, only to be tackled down. He wanted to yell but he soon felt fingernails digging at his throat. As flesh was ripped open, he began gasping for air.

Glenn approached quietly, seeing that his help wasn't needed. “It won't be so easy to hide if they start finding bodies.”

Ayla made a hissing sound as she began pulling armor off the man. She picked him up and threw his body into the room with the prisoners. When she returned, she found the two men finding places to hide the armor. “Ayla fight. Ayla win.”

“It will be slow going at this rate,” Glenn said before he heard the floor moving from under him. He realized he probably triggered it somehow, and his feet didn't move fast enough. “Ahhh!”

Ayla ran to the floor as she saw him falling. “Glenn!” She pounded on the closing floor. “Open! Let Ayla in!”

Robo looked down the hall. “We don't have time. People are coming.”

Ayla stood up. “Ayla fight!” She ran in the direction of the knights, and the first one she tackled never even saw her coming.

Meanwhile, Glenn landed in a room. He looked around and found it empty.

“Oh...” He stood as he looked up, seeing that the way he came was already closed. “Not good.”

 _You almost dropped us_ , Masa thought.

 _Yeah, you almost dropped us_ , Mune agreed.

Glenn looked to the sword. “You were safe.”

_We didn't feel safe._

Glenn headed towards the door and found himself in a hallway.

 _Where are we?_ Mune asked.

“I do not know.”

As Glenn continued walking, he noticed many prison doors. Each had a large switch nearby to open it. Many of the cells contained long dead prisoners. He took a risk, opening the doors to check on some of them.

"Kill me," a man whispered as Glenn approached.

Glenn knelt by him. "What's your name?" Suddenly, He heard running from behind. He spun and stabbed. The attacker managed to hit Glenn's head with a mace before dropping dead. The mace glanced off, thanks to Glenn's helmet, but it was still a hard hit. The former frog fell to his knees, feeling dizzy. He removed his helmet. There was blood on his temple, but it was minor injury.

_Ow, why did you do that?_

_We don't like that._

_What?_ Glenn replied.

 _You dripped your blood on us_ , Masa replied.

 _Sorry._ Glenn cleaned the sword.

_Thank you._

He turned back to the prisoner.

The prisoner grabbed a knife from the fallen guard.

"No."

The prisoner stabbed himself in the throat.

Glenn tried to grab the knife, but it was too late. He bowed his head. "Rest in peace."

Getting up, he moved on. He was in parts of the dungeon that were not yet built in his time. Still, if the pattern followed, he should find stairs where he was headed.

He reached the end. No stairs.

"Damn."

Instead, he found another prisoner. This one was too familiar. "Marle?" Glenn risked opening the door. He checked for approaching guards as he went in. No one was coming.

She wasn't moving. Was she alive? She was boney and thin. She was filthy, wearing a thin ragged shift that didn't entirely cover her. There were bruises on her. She had a makeshift splint on her arm, wrapped from her own rags.

He knelt down by the prisoner, taking off his helmet again.

She opened one eye, the other swollen and black.

"You are alive," he whispered in joy, recognizing her immediately. "Marle, it is I, Frog." He was happy that he found her, but her condition made him worry.

"Frog...is a frog."

"Magus' spell wore off." He raised his hands to heal her, disturbed that she flinched. "I am going to heal you." He closed his eyes, and they glowed white.

Marle groaned as her body was forced to heal at an accelerated rate. She recognized what it was immediately. She had performed the same spell many times. Old and new injuries healed. A few bones that had not been properly aligned shifted into the right places. An infected wound felt like it was being burned away. She became worried and ashamed. Healing was an intimate process. She knew he would feel every injury. Every bruise. Every cut. He would know what had been done to her.

Glenn shifted the magic over her. He became angry as he felt bruises and tears in intimate areas. No wonder she had flinched. She had been raped.

The pain shifted, turning good, like stretching out a sore muscle. Marle knew it was almost over.

After, he immediately got up to see if he caught anyone's attention.

"You still stick your tongue out while healing." In spite of everything, she was happy to see him.

He smiled as he turned back to her.

"Is it really you?" She was taking the splint off her arm.

“You and I...we did not really get to know each other until after fighting Magus together. We ended up in prehistoric times and Ayla found us. She told us to rest. The others slept, but you and I... We talked instead.” He saw recognition form in her face. “You asked me if I saw you as Nadia or Marle.”

Marle looked down. “You asked me what the difference was.”

Glenn nodded. “You said, 'Nadia is the descendant of Leene, the daughter of a queen, and the person I am expected to be. Marle is the adventurer, the healer, the mage, and she is person I am.'”

“You told I'd never be whole until I accepted I was both. Later, I told Lucca about that conversation, and she teased about calling me Marldia.” She looked up to him. “I guess you of all people know you can't truly split your identify into two.”

“Which are you known as now?”

"Bethany, but few use that name now. Other prisoners...when they are near. Soldiers who show kindness."

He helped her as she stood. "I'll give you my tunic."

"Don't you need it?"

He took off his vest. "You are...underdressed."

She knew he was trying to be polite.

He took off his tunic. "Besides, this tunic will protect you." Approaching, he helped remove her ragged shift. He did his best to keep his eyes averted.

"It's so soft," she said as he slipped his tunic on her. On her, it wore like a dress. She looked to him. "Thank you."

He put his vest back on. “I heard Dalton brags of killing you.”

“Dalton says what he must so that those who still call themselves Guardians have no hope.” Marle's eyes filled with tears. “My people suffer. I haven't been able to save them. Crono...was killed in combat. I was locked in this prison as he died. I couldn't save him."

"Fritz told me about the battle."

"My father... He was so ill that I can only hope that he slept through his murder. Otherwise...the terror he must have felt.” She sniffled.

Glenn put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Dalton has his most trusted soldiers looking for me,” She added. “He has no idea I am in the castle. I couldn't get out."

Glenn nodded. “Ayla and Robo are here. I am certain they are looking for me. We will get you out of here. Can you walk?

She nodded.

“I was separated from the others. Robo has the largest bag. There's probably something better for you to wear in it.”

“Did Ayla add to the bag?”

“Yes.”

“Then it will have something."

He turned to leave.

"Frog?" She saw him turn to her, and she looked away. "Please, don't tell them...the injuries."

"I would not."

"Thank you." Her voice was soft.

"The soldiers shame themselves with such actions."

His words made her smile a bit. She followed him out. "If we get out of here, I know where Lucca might be, if she lives."

"Good news then." Lucca had to be alive.

“I...” She trailed as she heard steps. They glanced to each other before hiding.

Glenn listened for sounds, but he heard nothing else. He gestured for Marle to stay hidden while he checked. Positioning his sword, he stepped out. He smiled when he saw who it was.

“Glenn!” Ayla whispered loudly. She ran over and hugged him. “Ayla worry.”

Glenn imagined she and Robo must be extra sensitive now. He knew he was. “We need to leave.”

Ayla shook her head. “Ayla fight.”

Glenn went back to Marle, and he was glad they didn't immediately follow, though he imagined they were curious to why he was going back to his hiding place.

“It's them?” she whispered in hope. Glenn nodded as he put a friendly hand on her shoulder. They walked out.

Ayla felt excited when she saw who had been hiding. “Marle!” She pounced.

Robo would have winced if physically possible. Though he was happy to see Marle, she looked so frail, and Ayla seemed to hit her hard.

Ayla pulled back the last second, seeing what shape Marle was in.

Marle grinned. She had lost hope in ever seeing them again. “How did you all end up in my time?” She hadn't thought to ask until now.

“Epoch find Glenn,” Ayla replied.

“We can talk another time,” Robo said as he scanned Marle. “We should leave.” He wanted Marle to be resting as soon as possible. The scans told him that Glenn had healed her. He could detect where the damage has been. He could also detect her exhaustion and hunger.

Marle hugged Robo. "It's good to see you all." She noticed his eyes had dimmed. "Are you alright?"

With those injuries, Robo had learned that proper protocol was to keep quiet until the victim brought it up. "I am relieved to see you alive."

“Do you know the way out?” Glenn asked. “We are a bit lost.”

“We do," Robo replied.

“This way,” Ayla said as she began leading the way.

Marle looked around, hoping. After a few minutes, she spotted who she was searching for.

Ayla spotted a knight and ran towards him.

"Ayla, no!"

The knight pulled out his sword as he saw a strange woman running at him. He was quickly disarmed and on the ground.

"Why no kill?" Ayla asked, her face in his.

Marle hurried over as fast as she could. Glenn and Robo stayed by Marle, weapons ready.

"Bethany?" The knight was scared and confused.

"That's Gordon," Marle started. "He works for Dalton out of fear, and to keep his family safe. He has done what he can to minimize the damage. I am alive because of him."

Ayla got off the man, but she kept a grip on him. Robo stood down.

Marle turned to Glenn. "He was forcefully recruited. As weak as I was when you found me, I was worse when he found me."

"Worse?" He was stunned.

"He has been using what information I had about the other soldiers to try to recruit for an attack from within."

"We are a long ways off from that." Gordon admitted. "So far, there are only thirteen of us."

"I read about this," Robo stated. "In 1005 AD, Sir Gordon lead a revolt from within the castle."

"How did we do?" Gordon asked.

"You lost, and everyone involved was executed."

Gordon seemed to wilt.

"That won't happen this time," Marle said. "Gordon, you know what to do here. From outside, we'll find the resistance. We can coordinate and attack on the same time."

"Gordon no find resistance?" Ayla asked.

"They kill soldiers on sight," Marle answered.

Glenn frowned.

"I already sent out a volunteer to find them," Gordon added. "They killed him." He looked back. "You must hurry and escape. Egon will be checking the dungeon soon, and he won't be alone."

"You need to leave then," Marle replied. "He can't see you around here after anyone has escaped."

Gordon nodded and left.

Ayla lead the way out. She was quick, and they headed back to the room they entered. Marle jumped when she saw all the prisoners. “We have to help them.”

Glenn looked over them. “We cannot help them all...” He watched Marle give him a look. “...but we will try helping those we can.”

“I'm guessing you didn't kill Dalton,” the blind man said, recognizing Glenn's voice.

“Another time,” Glenn said as he watched Ayla easily lift up a female prisoner. She bounded up the wall and out the hole.

Glenn followed with Marle. Outside, he saw Ayla practically leaping down the rock wall with the woman in one arm. "How the...?"

"I cannot do that," was Robo's voice. "I would break the wall, and we would fall."

"Just do what you can."

Glenn helped Marle down, half holding her as they climbed.

"This...used to...be easy." Marle felt so helpless. So much of her strength was gone.

Ayla was leaping up the wall before they reached the bottom.

Robo climbed down with a prisoner clinging on to him. He had one arm over the man.

Ayla was coming back down with the blind man, and she still managed to beat them to the bottom.

"No one else walk. Guards coming," Ayla said as Glenn reached the bottom. Her voice was strained with regret. She knew she couldn't save all of them. Fighting the guards would put Marle in danger.

Marle was crying. In that particular room, she knew she was leaving them to die.

“You really are good people,” the blind man said as he confirmed he was outside and it wasn't some trick.

“We need to leave,” Robo said.

“Head south,” the blind man ordered.

“South?” Ayla asked.

"I believe south would be the best," Marle agreed. "To Robo's forest."

"That is one term for it," the blind man added, facing to Marle's voice. "You part of the resistance?"

"You know my forest?" Robo asked the blind man.

"No, Robo... You are him?" The man sounded skeptical.

"Yes, I am Robo."

“South then,” Marle repeated, glad that she didn't have to answer the question.

Healing from Robo and Ayla helped the prisoners, but it was still slow going, and they could not restore the eyes of the blind man.

Robo felt a worry move through him. “Is Fiona's Forest still intact?” For four hundred years he worked to grow that forest. It ended up larger than he had anticipated. The hard work and labor had been worth it. He hoped it hadn't been reduced to a few trees.

“The last I saw,” the man replied, “but I was captured months ago.”

Robo was happy to hear that. “May we ask your name?”

“Piette.”

Marle looked to him. “It is, isn't it? I didn't recognize you.” She looked to the others. “From Norstein Bekkler's show.” She knew him from the castle as well, but she knew the others would only remember him from the show.

Piette gave a sad chuckle. “You've played that game then? When Norstein saw my brothers and me, he insisted we be in his show. We look alike as it is, but with matching armor...”

“Ayla no like that game,” Ayla said as she shook her head. “Piette and brothers even smell same.”

“Well, there is something I didn't know,” Piette replied. “You're name is Ayla?”

“Yes.”

He frowned slightly, but didn't say anything. He had heard of a woman named Ayla, but surely this couldn't be the same one.

Marle was thankful that Piette didn't push it. She knew why the name Ayla struck him, and she didn't want him finding out who she was. She was nervous about anyone from this time learning she was still alive. The others seemed to realize that, as they did not volunteer her name.

"Best to get started," Piette said. "It is going to be a long trip."

To be continued...


	4. Bethany

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the most violent chapter, containing descriptions of rape and torture.

Part 4, Bethany

There was a large army of knights.

"This is new," Glenn said. He moved over to Marle, leaning in to whisper. "The Epoch is hidden in that direction."

"Will they find it?"

"It's well hidden, but we won't make it through that."

"They are headed for us."

Indeed, the army was headed for the castle. The group was in the middle. They had to hide for now. At least it was night. It would be easier to hide in the darkness. Marle, of course, knew a good place to hide within the forest. There was a river to bathe in. She gathered clothes and soap to clean.

"Ayla help." The older woman had followed.

"I can clean myself." She didn't want the other woman to see where there was blood.

"Ayla bring hair soap."

"Thank you."

"Ayla watch Marle. Keep Marle safe."

That didn't really give Marle much needed confidence. "Ayla..."

"Keep Marle safe."

Marle noticed a shift in tone. Looking up, she realized Ayla was near tears. "Thank you."

The river was cold, but it felt good after so long in the humid dungeon. She took a long time to clean. Multiple times, she turned away from Ayla to cry. Her skin felt tender afterwards.

Ayla patiently waited by the shore. She was on high alert the entire time.

Marle lingered until she was shivering. She finally got out and dressed in fresh clothes.

"Marle better?" Ayla asked. Her voice was more tender than usual.

Marle glanced to her. Did Ayla know? "Yes."

"Ayla sleep?"

"You can sleep. Thank you."

They headed back to the camp. The prisoners were wet, having bathed elsewhere. Marle stayed distant.

Ayla spoke to Glenn and Robo before laying down.

Glenn approached Marle.

"I'm used to you being a frog," she admitted as she moved off away from the others.

"It has taken time for me to get used to it as well."

"Did you have green hair before?"

"Yes." He grinned.

She sat down.

He sat by her. "May I ask about the attack on the castle?"

Marle sighed softly, closing her eyes. "I'll...tell you."

"Take your time."

\--Marle's story--

Marle went to bed while thinking of Crono. It would be a few weeks before she would see him again, and she couldn't wait. Would her father still be alive then? She wished he hadn't sent Crono off while he was so sick. Turning over to her side, she drifted off while thinking of him.

Suddenly, she woke to the sound of her door being opened. As she sat up, she felt something hit her, like a ball, and it broke on her skin. The liquid inside burned, and she gasped, straining not to scream. Her magic was draining. Her vision blurred as she rolled out of bed. Knowing exactly where her crossbow was, she went for it. As the pain retreated, she shot an arrow into an approaching blur. “Who are you?!” Getting no answer, she used her crossbow as a mace, hitting the next nearest blur.

Two others grabbed her, and she felt her weapon ripped away. “Check Liam!” one of the men commanded.

Marle struggled, using what Ayla once taught her. Nails scraped at skin as she bit the nearest man.

She was thrown and pinned down by multiple hands.

The man who spoke before looked to the one who had been shot. “How is he?”

“He's dead.”

He growled as he turned to Marle. “You'll pay for that.” He backhanded her.

“The new king wants her now.”

“New king?” Marle questioned. “What are you talking about?”

The hitter took some satisfaction from her confusion. “Your father is dead, princess.”

Marle felt her heart stop. She shook her head. “No.”

“You'll see him yourself soon enough. We're taking you to see him now."

She was half carried, half dragged to the throne room. Her vision was returning. Around her, the castle was in chaos. There were sounds of crying and screams. She was dropped on cold stone, and her father's body laid in front of her. “Daddy?”

“Oh, how sweet,” said a pleased voice. “She calls him 'Daddy.'”

Marle looked up, unable to believe her eyes when she saw Dalton standing there. “What?”

“I'm back,” he singsonged.

Standing by Dalton's side was man with that distinctive Zeal blue hair. Strangely though, he had a broadsword at his waist.

Marle blinked, and her attention went to her father. She rushed to him. “Father?” She felt cold skin and saw a slashed throat. “Nooo.” Hunched over, she began sobbing.

“Killed him myself,” Dalton bragged.

“You!” Marle launched her attack. “Dalton!”

Dalton held a look of panic for a second, but he knocked her away with fire. “That's King Dalton.”

Marle looked to him, embarrassed to be knocked away so easily. She had used up all her strength trying to fight his men. “Never!”

Dalton laughed as he approached. "Take her to the dungeon. She may prove useful."

Marle struggled as she was dragged away. “You'll all die for this!” she screamed.

The floor was littered with the bodies of knights and servants. Only a few minutes ago, these bodies had not been there. Her people were being killed rapidly. She could not save them.

As they entered the prison, she felt goosebumps form on her skin. She closed her eyes briefly, and she soon found herself being dropped on the floor.

Over the next week, she was given little food and water. Then one morning, she was dragged out. One soldier was unfamiliar, probably part of the raiding party. The other was a knight from her own castle, Sir Peter.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. "You were always treated well."

"I saw which side was winning." There was no regret in his voice. He even seem pleased with himself.

She was taken before Dalton. The other Zealian was by his side again.

"Kneel before your king."

Marle was forced to her knees.

Dalton approached with grin. "You, Crono, and Lucca are hailed as heroes, so it would give me great pleasure to have you all executed. Unfortunately..."

Marle grinned as she realized where this was heading. "You can't find them."

"I am quite sure you would know where they would go. There are probably dozens of private hiding places that the three of you share."

"Hundreds, and you won't find any of them."

He pulled out a knife. "Stand her up."

Forced on her feet and held in place, she eyed the blade as he approached. She flinched when he touched the flat of the blade on her skin. She closed her eyes, waiting for him to make a cut. Instead though, he began cutting the strap of her nightgown. She began to struggle, but more men grabbed and held her.

Soon the other strap was cut, and multiple hands pushed her nightgown down. She got goosebumps as cold air swept over her breasts. She began to shiver. She looked away as she felt Dalton caress her left breast. He soon rolled his thumb over her nipple.

Most of the men in the room stared at her body. Some were laughing. A few looked away in shame, but they said nothing.

She refused to look at Dalton. She soon felt her underwear being cut away. She whimpered slightly as her last line of defense was removed. She wasn't touched. Everyone was silent, waiting for Dalton to make the first move.

"Sir Peter..." He gestured outward.

Peter released his grip, calling on a few others. They quickly grabbed the men who were not enjoying the view. These men were forced on their knees.

"I will not tolerate insubordination," Dalton said.

"I will follow your orders, sire," one of the men argued.

Dalton waved his hand. "Kill them."

There was a brief struggle as the men were being killed. Marle used the distraction to free herself. She grabbed a sword from one of the men and killed him with it. It was heavy and awkward in her hands, but it was all she had.

The unknown Zealian grabbed the hilt of his sword, but Dalton gestured for him to stop.

The rest of the men all charged, and her blade sliced through the face of one. He screamed as he dropped. The others backed off. The sword swung wildly from high and low. One man lost his foot. Another clashed with it, and she stabbed him in the neck.

Dalton did nothing, watching with interest. He was ready to flame her if necessary, but as of now, this was a good test for his men.

The sword was knocked away, but Marle jumped on one of the men. As he fell back, she shoved her thumbs in his eyes. Ayla would be proud. She was dragged off and held in place.

Dalton backhanded her.

"Need a bunch of men to hold me as you beat me?" She hissed. "Pathetic!"

"How many did she kill?"

"Three men dead, sire. Two more permanently crippled."

"The men who turned away from her?"

"Four. All dead."

Dalton gestured to one of the men, then blasted him. The man fell, screaming as his skin charred. He soon turned to ash. "He did not join in the fight against her." He turned to Marle. "Tell me of the hideouts."

"Never."

"Put her on the table."

Marle fought as they grabbed her. She was forced on a table that was not normally in the throne room. They shackled her wrists over her head. She kicked her legs, but they were pinned down and held open. She was completely on display.

Dalton climbed on the table, smiling as he looked over her body. He licked his fingers then reached down.

Marle looked away, trembling and breathing hard. As she felt two fingers exploring, she began crying.

"You were a mere child the last we met, but you have become a beautiful woman." He began rubbing her clit. "How many men have you taken since then?"

His fingers were calloused, and he rubbed too hard. Then a finger forced inside her.

"So dry," he said with disappointment.

"Probably true about most of your women," Marle snarled. "Have any of them been willing?"

"Usually not..." he replied with a causal tone that turned her stomach. "...but they always respond." His hand glowed.

Marle suddenly felt a shiver in her skin. "No." She felt sick as she gasped.

"Mm, yes."

The men began cheering and calling her names.

"Consider my proposal."

"Never," she spat, trying to hide her fear with anger.

"Your husband and friend will never know you betrayed them. Their deaths will be quick and painless."

"Yours won't be," she replied.

"I'll let you live. You can spend the rest of your days in a nice cell, being treated rather well. I..." Now both hands glowed. "...can treat you _very_ well..."

She gasped as her skin vibrated. Marle began squirming. Her back arched, and a loud moan escaped as intense pleasure moved through her body.

"Now she is wet," Dalton announced after the forced orgasm.

The men howled with laughter.

Marle felt sick with herself as she caught her breath. She heard him untying his pants. His hardening penis was soon rubbing against her.

"Look at me," he ordered.

Rough hands forced her head to faced towards him, but she closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes, or I'll cut off your eyelids."

Marle opened her eyes.

He looked at her with immense satisfaction. "That's a good princess."

She soon felt him pressing into her. Her body shivered, tender and sensitive to his touch. He moaned in pleasure as he began to slowly thrust into her.

She continued to cry.

He slowed and leaned into her, grabbing her chin. His mouth on hers, his tongue invaded. He tasted bitter. He released her chin to toy with her nipple, squeezing it slightly. His weight was heavy on her, and he took his time.

It started to burn. Her face winced, and she began grunting in pain. She felt him begin to kiss and suck her neck. How long could he possibly last?

The men were laughing. They called her several nasty names.

Dalton sat up more, bracing himself with one hand as the other groped her breast. He began grunting as he moved faster. Suddenly, his body shuddered, and his one eye rolled back in bliss.

Marle felt acid in her stomach. It rose higher to her chest as he got off. She felt his warm seed spreading between her thighs. She closed her eyes, dry heaving. Her stomach was too empty to lose anything.

"Tell me where to find them," Dalton ordered.

She remained silent.

"Have you ever been taken in the ass?"

The men howled. "Fuck the whore!"

Marle felt cold. Was he serious?

His laugh made her shudder. "Oh, the princess is innocent of such things. I'll have to show her myself."

She shook her head. "No."

"Do you wish to save yourself? Do you wish to tell me where to find them?"

She stiffened, then glared. "No."

A pillow was put under her hips to give him easier access. She still couldn't believe he was really going to take her that way. She felt him spreading her cheeks. He forced into her quickly, and her body jerked in pain.

"You have beautiful breasts." He slammed into her again.

She cried and whimpered, and now she was all too aware that he was watching them bounce. He quickened the pace, taking her hard and fast. Marle was soon screaming.

He relaxed after shooting into her. "You have a tight ass. I enjoyed being the first inside." He jumped off of her.

The men finally released their grip on her legs. Marle curled up as best as she could with her wrists still in restraints. She shook and sobbed.

"Give her a tonic to heal the bleeding, then throw her back in the dungeon. Do not clothe her."

Her body was mostly healed, though the pain was still there. They dragged her back, many fondling her body the whole way. Marle was lifted and chained to the wall. Her feet didn't quite reach the floor. She was there for a day, moving in and out of consciousness. She was naked, exposed. Rats bit at her feet and toes. Insects began to crawl over her skin.

Suddenly, she was aware of Dalton and his bodyguard. Dalton was right in front of her. The bodyguard was within the cell, but keeping his distance. Who was he?

Dalton caught her glaze. "Oh, this is Egon. As you can see, he has traveled through time with me. He is an excellent swordsman."

"You need a bodyguard."

"He doesn't think I will break you."

"You have been too soft on her," Egon added.

Dalton smiled. "Is that it, Marle? Have I been too soft?" He touched her skin, and it began to blister and scorch.

Marle gritted her teeth, but the pain was soon unbearable. She began shaking and screaming.

The pain eased. She realized he was healing her. Then he traced her skin, leaving new burn marks. He traced down her face and neck, then around a breast and down her stomach.

Her body shook and twisted in pain.

"Tell me," he ordered when the pain eased.

All traces of the burns were gone again. As she caught her breath, she noticed the stench of burnt flesh. "No."

"Their deaths will be quick. Painless. You on the other hand..."

Her eyes widened as he forced two fingers up inside her. He began kissing her as he burned her. She screamed again, though it was muffled. As the pain eased, his mouth was still on hers, his tongue darting around over her teeth and tongue. He held her nose. She squirmed, trying to breath. Her lungs burned. Her body shook.

He released her lips, and she gasped for air. The room seemed to be spinning.

"No one is going to save you, princess. One of your little maids looks quite like you. Same blonde hair. Same height. Same body." He was tracing his fingers over her, but only giving a hint of sizzle. "Your dress fit her perfectly, and after my men were done fucking her, they beat her to death. The marched her around the castle and to the city. She's currently on display in the town square."

Marle shuddered. Bethany. "She...was just a maid...." She struggled to speak. "No threat. You...had no reason to kill her... No reason...to let your pigs rape her."

"The people think you are dead. She's on display...right next to your father."

Marle kicked him, though he was too close for it to do much, and she was weakened.

He laughed and licked her lips, then kissed down her body. "There was even a foolish group of men who tried to rescue your bodies." He licked one of her nipples, then bit it gently. "They are all dead now."

Marle flinched as he caressed her skin. She felt dirty as she felt him begin to suck on her nipple. A tongue flickered over her.

"Mm," he moaned. He reached behind her, grabbing a cheek and pushing two fingers up inside her.

She winced, expecting fire, but it didn't come. She felt his finger wiggling. He used his free hand to untie his pants. His dick was hard and ready. Marle looked away as he pushed up one of her thighs.

He squeezed her butt cheek as he began raping her. Magic flowed through, but instead of pain, he went back to pleasure.

Marle fought her body, but she was losing. Waves of pleasure moved through her, yet he tore her body. It was a strange combination of pleasure and pain.

"Yes," he whispered, as she moaned. He licked away angry tears. "What would your husband think, if he saw you moaning as I fucked you."

Marle whimpered.

"It would not hurt if you let yourself enjoy this. Give in. Tell me what I want to know. I can give you many more pleasures."

Marle felt so ashamed, and everything in her body felt too intense to speak. She gasped, catching her breath, as her body rejoiced.

"Yes, feel my body on yours." His two fingers began burning her. He moaned as she screamed. Then he grabbed her breast and burned her even more.

She was vaguely aware of when he finished. Her thighs dripped with his seed and her blood. The fire became more intense. Then she knew nothing but the pain. After what seemed like an eternity, her body was healed.

"Think about it." He grinned. "My men want nothing more than to enjoy your body, and they will not be gentle."

Marle trembled.

He licked her cheek, then whispered into her ear. "You have until tonight before they can have you. After that...I will give you over to Egon." He backed away.

Egon gave a sickening smile. "I look forward to breaking you." He looked over her body. "Don't break too soon. I want to enjoy myself." He and Dalton walked away.

Marle screamed in anger and fear, but she was exhausted. Her body ached. She was crying as she passed out.

They came that night.

She woke up to Peter slapping her.

Marle hissed at him.

"Do you have the information he wants?" Peter asked.

She tried to speak, but ended up mumbling. Marle shook her head no.

Peter smiled. "Good."

Her stomach turned as she saw his glee.

She was released and dropped to the ground.

They grabbed her quickly, more men than she could see. They held her in place. Her thighs were pried open, and she glimpsed Peter below. He pet her gently, then leaned in. She soon felt a wet tongue licking within her folds. He took his time with long slow laps before sucking on her. Marle shuddered in disgust. She cringed as she felt the occasional nibble.

More and more hands caressed her body, and soon, someone was licking one of her nipples. The stranger began biting her breast as Peter sat up. Marle soon felt the traitor forcing his way in. He laughed as he raped her.

Marle groaned in pain. She could hear his body slapping against hers.

He stopped short of releasing into her. "I admired you for years. I never dreamed I would have you." He laughed, leaning in. Others moved out of his way. He cupped her face. "The cunt of a princess."

"Does your wife know you are a rapist?"

He punched her.

Then the second man took his turn. This one was a stranger to her. He was rougher than Peter, often hitting her. She could taste the blood, and her vision blurred.

With the third, Peter ordered her turned over. Marle felt him grab her hips, and she tried to struggle, but he slammed into her behind. She screamed out, and she lost the strength to fight.

The man under finished first. Peter took an agonizing long time. She dropped to the floor as they got up. The world spun.

They took her by two again. She couldn't fight them. She couldn't move. Her entire body was invaded and groped. She was licked and bitten. She was helpless as her hair was gripped and a hard penis slipped into her mouth. As he forced her up and down his shaft, she gagged and struggled to breathe. She couldn't see who it was, but he tasted like sweat and blood.

They moved her from one position to another. She lost count of the number of men who invaded. She was vaguely thankful as she began to lose conscious.

When she woke up, they were done. Her body ached, and she was sticky with blood and semen.

Peter was there. They were alone.

Marle looked up to him. "Sick bastard."

"I have good news."

Marle felt ill.

"Your husband is dead."

Had she given up information? What about Lucca?

"It seems there was a delay in communication..."

"No." She hadn't betrayed him. This was a lie.

"Yes," he practically sang the word. "My men saw him fall during the battle at Truce. Many of our new prisoners have confirmed his death."

"You're lying." She couldn't believe this.

"Dalton is quite pleased. He's throwing a celebration."

Marle began crying. "Crono."

"Unfortunately, your pathetic husband got his body trampled. That doesn't make for a very good display. Lucca, however, will be publicly executed. She'll be on display until she's rotted away."

"You will never find her," Marle hissed.

"Just tell us where to find her. Dalton has put Egon in charge of your torture. From what I hear, he's the best at his job. You will break. It's only a matter of time. There is no need to suffer."

"And you care?" she asked with sarcasm. She was kicked in the stomach, then grabbed by the hair. Forced up on her knees, she tried to fight as she saw him untying his pants. "No. Not again." He shook her, and she soon felt his dick being forced into her mouth. Marle relaxed, taking him as deep as she could. Then she bit down.

Peter screamed.

She clenched her teeth as he punched her face. She released finally as he fell and jerked away. He screamed as his body spasmed. His penis flopped around, barely still attached.

Many guards came running. Some grabbed Peter as the rest began beating on her.

Marle curled as they kicked and punched her. She was so weak to begin with that she quickly lost conscious.

When she woke up, it was dark and blurry. Her face and body ached.

"You are awake," was a familiar voice.

"Russell," she said with scorn. It was the first she saw him since before the attack. He had always been a loyal bodyguard to her father.

"Please, quiet, your highness," he said in hushed tones. "Security is too tight to remove you from the castle, but I will move you to where the maids are being kept."

"They'll recognize me."

"You have been beaten beyond recognition."

"Why is it so dark?"

"It's not. Your eyes are swollen shut."

Marle gasped. Her face hurt, but she hadn't realized how bad it was.

"I heard how well you fought. Your father and husband would be proud. Peter..." He said the name with disgust. "...lost his penis."

"Good."

"Dalton and Egon are now setting up an area to torture information out of you. They are going to keep it up until you break."

Marle realized she was dressed again, but she couldn't move her legs or arms.

"You need a new name. May I suggest Bethany."

The one who died in her place. "Dalton will know."

"He hid her death from all. Even the men who...who killed her. They were the lower ranked men, and they thought it was you. Dalton and the higher ranked men never bothered to learn her name."

"Bethany it is," she said sadly. "Why can't I move my limbs?"

"They are in splints. If asked, tell people that I raped and beat you."

She felt bad about saying such a thing about someone trying to help her.

"Please, people must think I have a personal interest in you, and it will explain your injuries. ...It may be a while before I can get you out."

"I understand."

"If they find you, he'll break you," he emphasized. "Don't try to save anyone. Many more lives may be at stake."

"I know."

"It's just not the time for heroics," he said sadly.

She was soon carried to the maids. He laughed about raping her. A few called him names, and they tended to her as soon as he left.

Marle froze. Her personal servant, Heather, was the one tending to her.

"Who is it?"

Marle was fearful.

"I don't know."

She let out a sigh. "Bethany."

"Bethany, thank goodness. We worried for you."

Marle was glad she couldn't see them. She felt horrible for lying.

"We have no hope," Heather continued with tears. "King Guardia and Princess Nadia were murdered. Now people are saying that Prince Crono died in battle at Truce."

"We must be brave for as long as we can," Marle replied. "There is always hope."

Not one of them recognized her. By the time her face started healing, she and the maids were put into separate cells.

Russell checked on her from time to time, giving her food and medicine, but then he disappeared.

"I heard good news, Bethany," Heather said from another cell.

"Yes?" Marle could not see the others, only hear them.

"Russell, the knight who raped and beat you so badly, he is dead."

Tears fell. Marle was glad they could not see her.

"Did you hear me? Your rapist is dead."

Marle tried to sound happy. "How?" Her voice sounded cheerful.

"They claim he was caught trying to free some children, but after what he did to you, I doubt it."

"Do you know how he was he killed?"

"They hung him."

Marle closed her eyes. "Thank you for telling me."

She was trapped. Her body was growing frail. The knights and guards often took use of her. One by one, the maids disappeared.

"Bethany, are you there?" It was Heather.

"Yes." It was difficult to speak.

"One of the knights selected me as his bride... I'm scared."

"I...hope he treats you well." Marle did not know what else to say.

"He was the one who killed my husband when they invaded the castle, and he has not been gentle with me in this cell... Now, I'll be expected to serve him within the castle."

"I'm sorry."

"Am I betraying my husband or the royal family, and the people who now live in fear and poverty?"

"No. Being in a cell or getting yourself killed won't help anyone."

"Can you forgive me?"

Marle was worried. "For what?"

"Leaving you here, and...I need someone to forgive me." She was crying.

Marle sighed in relief. "I forgive you."

"Th-thank you."

"Heather?"

"Y-yes?"

"I hope you find some kindness up there. I really do. Try to have hope."

"Thank you."

Heather was gone.

Marle became completely unaware of how much time had passed.

She learned about each of soldiers well. She knew which ones took joy out of the new power. She knew which ones worked for Dalton out of fear. She knew which ones were secretly undermining him where they could. It was these men that kept her and many other prisoners alive. They snuck them extra food and medicine.

The day came when one knight realized who she was. He was filled with hope and happiness. The queen was alive! ...but she was near death. For weeks on end, she was semi-conscious. She had to get her strength back before he could try getting her out.

She didn't realize why he was there so often, until he slipped and called her Nadia.

"Bethany," she answered.

"I understand."

"What is your name?" she asked. He wasn't from her castle.

"Gordon."

"Could you find me an ether?"

"They have been outlawed. Only Dalton can keep them, and he selects who he gives them to."

"My magic usually restores with proper rest, but I have not felt it return."

"He has devices throughout the castle and kingdom to prevent it. As long as you are within range, only ethers will return your magic, and only magic can destroy the devices."

In time, as she slowly healed, but she had many setbacks. She feared it was a losing battle. She gave him information about the knights and guards. If she died, he could try to fight without her.

He told her everything he knew. There was a resistance out there. Dalton had been trying to find them.

\--

Marle looked to Glenn, tears streaking her cheeks. She had kept certain details vague, but told enough that he knew everything. She hadn't planned on it, and she wasn't sure if she could have told all of this to Crono.

Glenn felt angry at all that she had suffered, but he could not find words of comfort. They all sounded empty in his head.

"I think Ayla knows."

"She and Robo probably both do," Glenn replied. "I have not told them anything, but they are both very observant."

"I didn't want her to know."

"Why not her?"

"Because she's always been so strong. I don't want her to realize how weak I was."

"You were caught off guard and overwhelmed. It can happen to anyone."

"She was so happy when Lucca discovered I was her descendant. I..." Her voice lowered. "...I don't want her to be disappointed in me."

"She is strong," Glenn replied. "We are all weak compared to her."

Marle smiled.

"However, I do not think she would ever blame us for being attacked."

"Maybe not."

"If you do wish to talk to her though, you have Robo or myself."

She hugged him.

He carefully hugged her back. "You have a stronger heart than you know. Give yourself time to heal. You'll see your strength once again."

Marle smiled. "Thank you."

To be continued...


	5. The Forest

Part 5, The Forest

“Thank you, Fiona,” said a young woman as she hung up meat that she had recently hunted.

“Don't forget Robo,” said another voice.

The woman smiled as she turned around. “It's still hard to imagine that you grew up without these forests.”

Lucca smiled as walked over to the hunter. “Yes, they put a lot of-”

“Lucca,” a young boy ran over to her, stopping shortly. “They returned.” He shook his head. “They didn't find the Epoch.”

Lucca sighed softly. “I should have gone with them.” She started heading off, but she felt the hunter grab her arm.

“Elaine.”

“Don't be too hard on him. It might really be gone.” Elaine gave a sad smile before pulling Lucca in for a kiss.

“It was our only chance to get help from the other times.” Lucca sighed. “Maybe they found something useful at least.” She walked a few steps away, putting her hand on the shoulder of the boy. “Thank  
you. Now, it's getting dark. Go find your parents.”

The boy nodded and ran off.

The forest was an uninviting maze to outsiders, but Lucca knew the place well. She followed some invisible path, finding the group that had left before. Though she already knew they carried bad news, she smiled at the sight of her red haired friend. “Crono.”

Crono brushed his hands through his hair. It was no longer spiky. He cut it short soon after the attack. Married to Marle and training to be the future king, his spiked hair was too distinctive.

“It's gone,” he declared.

“Maybe it...” Lucca trailed off as he shook his head.

“I went into the village.” He held out a hand, stopping her from protesting. “I wasn't recognized. I just asked some questions based on rumors we've all heard. It seems Dalton put out a big reward for it, one many wouldn't refuse, especially with the state of things now.”

“He has it.” Lucca sighed in defeat.

“No, a few villagers found it. They feared it, and what Dalton would do with it. So during the night, they managed to carry it off and... They dumped it over a cliff into the ocean.” He closed his eyes in sadness. “We searched the area. Found the drag marks. I climbed down the cliff myself...” He pulled out a small bag. “I found no other signs of it.”

Lucca grabbed the bag, recognizing it was one that Crono had left in the Epoch so long ago. His mother had made it for him. She gave a bit of a smile before handing it back to Crono. “You'll see her again.” She saw his expression turn to sadness as his head hung.

“Lucca?” Elaine approached. “Crono. Dinner is ready.”

Lucca nodded. “Come,” she said, turning to Crono. Her tone a bit forceful because she could already see that “I don't want to eat” look on his face.

Crono knew better not to argue, and he silently followed.

\--Lucca's Story--

Taban ran into the house. “There's a battle! We have to run!”

Lara sprang to her feet and began gathering supplies.

Lucca ran up to her room. A few minutes later she was running down in armor.

“Lucca?!” Lara exclaimed.

“I can't just run!” Lucca exclaimed. “You know-” She stopped as she smelled smoke. “Go! I'll try to hold off the fire!”

Like his wife, when Taban had gone into the house, he grabbed a backpack and immediately began filling it with supplies. Now, he froze for a second, already seeing the flames that threatened his house.

“Go!” Lucca yelled. "South Guardia Forest!"

Taban threw his bag to Lucca's feet, hoping she'd have time to grab it. He knew she wasn't going to follow them directly after, and he could only hope that she would have time to grab the bag.

Lucca was thankful that this fire wasn't magical in nature. It allowed her to slow it enough for her parents to get out. Having the power of fire and with wearing armor, Lucca was much better protected than her parents. She stalled the fire as long as she could, giving her parents time to run.

Now, more than ever, she was thankful that her mother could walk again. The tragedy that her parents had no memory of, as it never happened with them.

Soon, the fire was everywhere. Lucca grabbed the bag and slipped away through the back of the house. She hid in some bushes that were not near enough to the house to burn, at least, not yet. From there she could spot multiple people standing in front of her house.

“Ha ha! Burn the fire maker!”

She had no idea who these people were, but they obviously knew of her magic. She sighed softly.

Where had her parents gone? She found them making a swim for it, and she was happy that the attackers were too busy celebrating and dancing over Lucca's supposed death to notice. She considered attacking them, but she feared that would only bring attention to the fact that people got out of the house. They might go after her parents.

“When the house is down, find the bodies,” said one of the men, clearly the leader of the little group. He waved his hand and walked off. “Tell me when it is done.”

Lucca saw her parents crawl on to the shore on the other side. It was only after she saw them get away that she made her way to the water herself. She slipped in quietly. She took a shorter distance to the shore, and a more dangerous one if she were caught. She reached the shore and climbed up. Looking back, in the distance she saw the flames on her house dying down. She felt angry and sick at all the lost treasures. Memories of her childhood. Research papers. Inventions. She shook her head, wiping away a few dropped tears. Raising her hand, she intensified the heat of the fire. If there was nothing but ash, they could not be sure that there were no bodies.

The men nearby were clueless, though they moved off away from the growing fire.

She had to consider the battle. They needed her. As she ran towards Truce, she saw flashes of different colors, and she knew magic was involved. It was already slowing down, and all that magic still going about told her that her people were losing.

She kept running.

Never had the main town seemed so far away. Everything seemed to have already stopped when Lucca arrived. At least the battle part. Unknown solders were now killing survivors and burning down the buildings. What was once a beautiful green field was now half charred, covered in bodies and blood.

Lucca felt sick, seeing that many of the bodies were people she had known from childhood.

“Lucca...” was a weak voice.

Lucca knelt down by a young woman.

“Elaine? Fritz's wife, right?” She slowly helped her up, then began digging in her backpack. She was thankful to her father as she pulled out a tonic.

“No.” Elaine shook her head. “Others need it more.” Elaine pointed out into the field. "Crono. I saw him fall.”

Lucca followed the direction until she saw a familiar form. “Crono.” She checked on him, thankful to find he was still breathing. She searched in her bag again, finding a potion known as revive. She poured a few drops into his mouth.

“Uh...” His form stirred.

Lucca looked back to Elaine, seeing the woman holding a pitchfork as she checked on others. She realized that was what Elaine had gone into battle with. “Anyone else?”

Elaine shook her head.

“Hey, we have survivors!” A soldier called.

Crono sat up to this. “Lucca?” He was still groggy.

“We have to run.”

“My husband was here!” Elaine exclaimed, now moving faster from person to person.

“They'll kill you!” Lucca said, forcing Crono to his feet. “We can't fight them!” There were simply too many.

Elaine shook her head with tears, but she ran with them. Thankfully, the soldiers didn't seem too eager to run after them.

Crono had enough strength to run on his own now, though he was the first to stop. “Cas...tle...” he forced out between breaths.

“My parents...” Lucca shook her head. “They headed west. I have to find them. They can't fight.”

“I can't...Marle....can't leave.”

Lucca nodded, then turned to Elaine. “My parents headed to South Guardua Forest.”

“Maybe my husband headed there too. We used to go there a lot.”

Lucca slipped the backpack off herself and gave it to her. “I don't know what's in it, but maybe it has something you can use. If you find any other survivors, they might be injured.”

“At least take the tonic for Crono,” Elaine insisted.

Lucca gave a brief smile. “Thank you.” She took it out of the bag, and handed it to Crono. “Tell my parents, I'm going to see them again.”

“I will.”

Lucca turned to Crono, seeing him heal. “Where's your mother?”

“She came with me on the last trip. Wanted to stay in Medina when it was time to leave.” Crono gave somewhat of a laugh. “I wanted her to keep traveling with me, but now I'm glad she stayed behind.” He shook his head slightly, also glad that they had altered history and the relationship between Guardia and Medina.

"Crono!" was another voice. "Wait!"

Crono turned to see one of the brother's from Norstein Bekkler's show.

"Piette," the man introduced. "You are heading to the castle? You can't."

"I need to go to my wife."

"I'm sorry. It's too late for her...and the king."

Crono shook his head.

"They were put on display in Leene's Square, but they are no longer there. Some people from Truce took them down."

"I need to find them."

"I think I know where they are."

All day, they followed Piette to a small forest with no real name. People took notice of Crono.

"Crono."

"The King."

Crono moved closer, seeing that the people had been preparing to bury two people. They were silent as he approached.

There was the king, his father-in-law. His throat slashed. Crono folded his arms as tears spilled. The man was already dying, yet they didn't let him have a last moment of peace.

He went to the second body, gasping at the sight of it.

It was beaten so badly. Her face was disfigured. He knelt down, taking a broken hand.

Why would she be beaten so badly?

Lucca approached, crying as much as he was.

Crono searched for some sign that this was not her. Instead, he noticed the tears and cuts in her dress. They could only mean one thing. He realized she probably endure the abuse as she was raped.

"No," Lucca whispered, having noticed the same. "They..."

Crono, not wanting to hear it out loud, nearly snapped at her, but she stopped herself. He leaned in, hugging the body. His body was silently shaking.

Lucca knelt next to him. She remained quiet.

He sat up after several minutes. "Do...you think he saw her suffer?"

"No." It was the best answer to give, and probably an honest one. Lucca knew the king probably would have been killed right away. It was more likely that Marle saw her father's body.

He stared at her for several more minutes.

"Crono..."

"...I know... Will you help me?"

"Yes."

She stood when he did, and they picked up the king first. They gentle placed him in the grave made for him.

"Does anyone want to say anything?" Lucca asked.

Everyone was quiet.

"I don't understand," Crono said. "You traced down Marle's descendants. Now she has none."

"We changed the timeline."

"Then we must change it back."

"I don't know if we can."

They carefully moved the second body. She was light enough for Crono to carry, but the body was several days old.

"Thank you for getting them," Crono said to the crowd. "I wish we could show the same respect for those in the battlefield." He closed his eyes. "They followed me into battle... I failed them."

"Dalton is the only one to blame here."

"Dalton?" Lucca replied with shock.

"The man claiming to be our king. Him and the Porre traitors!"

There were murmurs for the hate and disgust of Porre.

Crono was quiet, and he began filling the graves. Lucca and others helped.

Piette waited until he was done. "Crono, you are our king now. We will follow you."

"Take what you can. For now, we head to South Guardia Forest." He headed to a young girl hiding by her mother. He knelt down. "It's going to be a long walk. You will need to brave and strong."

"I will be brave," she answered in a small voice.

He smiled.

Getting to the forest took a great deal longer than they thought. It didn't take long to realize they were being followed. Crono, Lucca, Piette, and a couple other volunteers parted ways from the group, getting the soldiers to follow them. They set up an ambush, killing the soldiers.

"These are some of the same men who burned my home." Lucca knelt down by one of the men.

Crono shook his head. "We've been to Porre many times, but I don't recognize these men. Do you?"

"No. It is a big city though."

"The king sent me there many times on official business." Crono shook his head. "I don't know." Did it really matter?

They plundered the bodies before dumping them in a ditch. They had to move on.

They caught up with the rest of the group, and they finally reached the forest. Lucca was reunited with her parents.

Before they could retake the castle, they had to find survivors. Crono, Lucca, and many of the others often went out looking for them.

A few months later, Crono ran across some soldiers. He recognized one. Sir Peter.

"Crono? Oh, thank goodness you are alive."

"Peter..?" Crono looked to the other men.

Peter gestured to his men. "We are doing what we can to help. Dalton watches us closely."

Crono felt more at ease. "I'm looking for survivors."

Peter directed the way. This group included Biggs and Wedge, Piette's brothers. They were happy to hear that their brother was safe.

Crono soon parted ways from Peter, or so he thought. They were attacked by another group. Biggs was injured, leaving Crono and Wedge as the only fighters.

Suddenly, these soldiers were attacked and killed from behind by Peter and his group.

"I saw them trailing you," Peter explained.

"Thank you."

Peter went the rest of the way to prevent more attacks.

Soon after, Lucca took notice of a new device near the forest.

"These are the things blocking our magic from regaining?" Crono asked.

"It's more of a constant drain, little by little, and it is designed to funnel that magic into a shield for itself." She sighed. "What little I have left is draining. I can feel it."

"We have a few ethers left. At least it doesn't drain from them."

"Are you sure Peter is on our side? This device went up soon after he learned where we were."

"They are putting these up everywhere. Peter... I knew him. His father was a knight before him. He grew up in the castle as Marle did."

Zenan Bridge was soon heavily fortified.

A month later, an army came to the forest. They positioned themselves north and east of the forest. To the west was the sea, and to the south was the bridge.

"They know we are here."

"Peter." Crono shook his head.

"We have to fight them now, while they are still preparing."

"There is no where else to go."

"Then we head further south. Fiona's Forest."

"The bridge..." Crono shook his head. "We have to backtrack to your island. Then we might have a chance to cross the sea to the south continent."

"Not everyone can make that swim."

"More will die if we try to cross the bridge, and it'll tell Dalton exactly where we are going. He needs to believe we are trapped in the north."

"I...understand."

Crono and Lucca used the last of the ethers for this battle. They attacked to the north, as those men were the least prepared. They found Peter leading them.

He had armor that largely protected him from magic. The rest of the men were not so lucky. Crono and Lucca burned through them, but they lost many of their own people. Reinforcements came, leaving the east open. Biggs managed to lead many people out of the forest, but at the cost of his own life.

The battle was long and exhausting. Crono finally managed to get close to Peter. "Traitor!"

"I serve the true king!"

Their swords clashed.

"Your wife is dead," Peter gloated, "but not before my men and I enjoyed her."

Refueled with anger, Crono launched his attack, catching Peter off guard. He soon had the knight down. He pierced through the armor, into Peter's gut.

"Argh!" Peter screamed out.

Crono severed his head to prevent any possibility of Peter being healed.

"Crono." Lucca approached. She could immediately see his anger. "We have to go."

"He was one of the men who hurt her...and I lead him right to us." Crono looked up. "To you."

"I'm fine, but if we don't lead the way, many women here will suffer the same."

"Go. Lead them. I'll make sure we are not followed."

"Stay safe." Lucca ran off. She was soon leading the people away. She had to push them harder than she liked. They trusted her through.

"They can follow our tracks," Elaine said. "This plan won't work if they follow us right to your island."

"It'll rain soon enough. That'll help cover our tracks."

Piette approached. "Let me take some volunteers and make new tracks."

Lucca looked to him. "Go. You know where to meet us."

"I'll find others to cover these tracks," Elaine volunteered. "The rain won't be enough to cover tracks from all these people."

"Elaine..." Lucca didn't want to lose her. They had been becoming close friends. "Go." She couldn't put lives at risk for the sake of one person. "After we cross the sea, we'll split into smaller groups to be harder to track. For now, I have to get them to the island at least."

Elaine took her hand, then suddenly hugged her. "I'll find you."

Dalton, it seemed, had been counting on a victory. They didn't come across any patrols.

The group was far less than what it used to be. They had lost many in the battle.

It took weeks to reach the island. Some boats were made, but they didn't have the resources to make enough for everyone. They at least had enough boats for all the children. Lucca gave orders on to how to regroup as they approached the ocean.

Lucca was last, and from a distance, she saw people drowning. There was nothing she could do for them. Oh, if only Frog were here. He could eased the turbulence of the water. Then maybe she wouldn't be watching dots of people disappear.

It was a long swim, and a much longer journey to the forest. She had no idea how many would make it. Fiona's Forest itself was huge. Just getting there did not mean they would be able to regroup.

Still, she finally made it. It took a week to find her parents. They were in the clearing Lucca and her friends had stayed the night in.

Elaine and her group came a few days after that.

Crono made it a week after that. Bruised and battered, he immediately went to sleep.

Piette, Wedge, and their group were thought to be lost, but they finally arrived, three months later.

"Biggs would be proud," Wedge said.

"I'm sorry," Crono said. "I lead Peter to us."

"I didn't know either," Wedge replied. "Biggs and I... He could have killed us, but instead, he used us to gain your trust. I'm so sorry. I'm alive, but at the cost of so many others. All I can do now is give myself to this cause. Like Biggs, I'll die to save them if I must. I owe them that much at least."

"You are a true knight, both of you."

"You honor us."

\---

A year after the initial attack, Lucca found Elaine crying as she carved a small wooden plaque. "Elaine?"

"It's been a year. There has been no sign of Fritz."

"He could still be out there."

Elaine looked to her. "Be honest, Lucca, do you really think he survived the battle."

Lucca sighed softly. "...No."

"I have to accept his death."

Lucca knelt by her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You have done everything for me. If not for you, I would have been captured after the battle. I...know what the soldiers would have done with me."

Lucca put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you for leading us."

"You have been a great help yourself. Aside from your hunting skills, you know which plants are food and which can be used for medicine."

"I practically grew up in this forest. I lived nearby with my parents before they died. That's when Fritz's father took me in. Fritz and I were already dating, so he figured it was the natural thing to do. He gave his life so that Fritz and I could get away."

Lucca gave a sad smile. "At least one of you lived."

Over the next few months, Lucca and Elaine grew closer.

Elaine found herself pacing when Lucca was late from a trip outside of the forest.

"Lucca!" She cried in joy when the purple-head finally came.

"We had to hide from-"

Elaine kissed her.

Lucca pulled her close and kissed back.

Elaine smiled. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"And I thought I missed you," Crono said as he approached. He hugged Lucca. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. We have new recruits. I don't know where they are of course, but we are getting more groups. Even if Dalton finds us here, the resistance won't die." She grinned, taking Elaine's hand. "Some Guardian soldiers came into town. We hid in a basement until they left. That's why we are late."

"I'll tell your parents that you are safe."

"I'll see them soon."

Crono left. He figured Lucca and Elaine should talk without him.

"Lucca, I just..." Elaine smiled. "I was worried."

"I like you." Lucca glanced away, almost shy about the words. "I don't even know when it happened, these feelings, but it has been some time. I wasn't going to say anything because you were waiting for Fritz. I wasn't waiting for you to move on either. I don't want you to think that. He's a good friend. I really was hoping we would find him."

"Lucca, I...I cried myself to sleep for many nights, praying to find him, but...he's gone. I have to move on. I've had feelings for you for quite some time. I didn't realize it until after I accepted his death. I felt so guilty at first, but I realized it wasn't about you. Even if you didn't feel the same way, I need to live."

Lucca nodded.

"I like you too."

They kissed again.

To be continued...


	6. South

Part 6, South

The next morning, Ayla was waking everyone up. Having taken a night shift after Robo, she watched in boredom. She was only patient when she had to be, such as hunting or when dealing with children. Now, she had gotten bored, and it was morning, so she was happily waking everyone up.

“Go Truce,” she said as she watched everyone get to their feet.

"What happened to south?" Piette asked.

"We possess a vehicle that will take us to the forest faster," Robo replied.

That day, they noticed they were being followed. They kept going, letting whoever it was catch up. It was only one man. They could deal with him.

As it turned out, it was Fritz.

"I was hoping to find you again. Soldiers are all over Truce."

"What happened?" Glenn asked.

"Escaped prisoners. I see you have them. You can't go back. The knights are everywhere."

"Then we should go back," the female prisoner said. "They'll kill to find us."

Fritz shook his head. "Sir Elliott is leading them. He won't allow random killings, but if they find you there, people will be killed."

"We need to keep going," Marle said.

Fritz jumped when he finally noticed her.

"Wait." Piette shook his head as the others began to walk. "There's another way south. The island. Then we swim for it."

"Lucca's island?" Robo asked.

"The bridge is well guarded. We won't get through."

"Lucca's island." Marle nodded.

They made their way to the island. The house was gone. Its remains were hidden by overgrown plants.

Did Lucca die here?

Robo went over and sat by what used to be the front door. Ayla sat by him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We need to keep going." Marle felt uncomfortable here. She also worried about Robo if he stayed here too long. "Robo, she probably got out. We just have to find her."

"I will need to walk across the bottom," Robo informed.

"Um...air?" Piette questioned.

"I do not breathe as you do."

"Oh, right...robot...named Robo. Who came up with that name?"

Marle glared, but of course, Piette could not see it.

"I treasure my name."

"Oh. Sorry."

They got into the water. Glenn used his dwindling magic to move the current to their destination. Soon, the group was floating to the Denadora Mountains.

Once on the other side, they made camp as they waited for Robo.

\---

"Marle?" Glenn approached her.

"It feels so good to be free."

It was evening, after dinner. She moved away from the others. Robo, having only just arrived, selected Glenn to approach her, as Ayla was already asleep.

"I can only imagine."

"My body isn't the same. It's weaker. My eyesight isn't the same either. After so long in the dark..."

"You will regain your strength. I can help you train if you wish."

"Thank you... I've never been the strong one in the group, but I had the ability to heal and use ice. Now I can't do that."

"These devices that Dalton put up have weakened us all in that regard. They are everywhere. We have the ethers though, if we need them."

She was quiet for a moment. "Do you think Lucca is alive?"

"I have hope. I thought you to be dead."

"So many saw Crono fall. I wish I could have been there. He died alone."

"He died a hero."

She glanced over. "I know how you felt about him."

Glenn was taken back. He hadn't realized. "I just... It doesn't matter. He loved you."

"For a time he was conflicted."

"He was?"

"Sometimes I thought I only won because we each had to go to our own time."

"I didn't mean to get in the way. I never thought... I was a frog..."

"Oh... I can see what you both saw in each other, and I certainly can't blame anyone for loving Crono. After all, I fell in love with him."

"Do the others...?"

"Everyone knew, Glenn." She smiled. "Ayla and Lucca even had a bet on it."

Glenn was red. "Which...?"

"Lucca lost the bet. That's why she cooked for everyone for a week."

Glenn laughed. "I knew she lost a bet. I did not realize the nature of the bet."

Marle smiled, tears running down her cheeks. "If he had to die...I'm just...glad he didn't know what they did to me."

Glenn looked away. "They shamed themselves with such actions."

"I wasn't the only one, and in the end...many of the maids were taken back into the castle. Some were forced to be wives. The others were not so lucky."

"We'll take back the castle and save them."

Marle nodded, quiet for a moment. "I should sleep. We need to..." She sighed. "...need to find Lucca as soon as we can."

Glenn smiled. "So should I. Robo has the first watch."

They both returned.

\--

"Around or through?"

 _If you get to the top_ , Masa said.

 _We can give you a ride to the bottom_ , Mune finished.

"Over faster," Ayla stated.

"I don't know if I can make it over," the male prisoner said.

"We just need to get to the top," Glenn said. "We can take the wind down."

"What? How?"

"Magic."

"I suppose I can't argue with the guy who floated us across the sea, but... Over." He hoped he could make it.

To be continued...


	7. Hair, Children, and the Masamune

Part 7, Hair, Children, and the Masamune

Glenn got up early and began tending to his hair.

"Do you like it?" Marle asked from her makeshift bed.

"Yes."

"Was it long before the transformation?"

"No, but after not having hair for years, I like having it long now." He began braiding it.

"Lucca always cuts it short after it gets to her shoulders. Then she lets it grow again." Marle got up and moved behind Glenn. She began braiding his hair for him.

Glenn relaxed. He felt the tug on his head as she braided. "Thank you."

"I don't know how Ayla fights with her hair loose." She tied the end of the braid.

"Maybe Kino should give her one of his hair ties." Glenn felt her fingers in his scalp as she formed his second braid. He closed his eyes as his skin tingled.

She gathered the hair, combing with her fingers. It was wet. He must have washed it before she woke up. It was combed through already. "Her hair would get so tangled."

"I remember you brushing it for her."

"In exchange for brushing mine."

Glenn smiled, remembering that the three gals seemed to have a hair brushing arrangement. He never understood why, but as his scalp shivered again, he understood exactly why.

"It was one of the things I had missed on our adventure, someone doing my hair." Marle brushed her thumb over tiny hairs at the bottom of his scalp. She then braided in silence.

Fritz was up next. He kept silent about Marle's identity. He took to calling her Bethany. He didn't know why, but around the prisoners, her friends used that name. Since she and Glenn were...er, busy? ...He prepared their food for everyone.

"Thank you," Marle said as he placed their breakfast near them on a flat rock. She tied the second braid. "You are finished."

"Thank you," Glenn repeated as he opened his eyes. He remembered Marle offering to brush Crono's hair, but the man had declined.

Ayla got up and began expressing her milk into a cup she made. "Drink milk?"

It certainly wasn't the first time she milked herself in front of them, but it was the first time she made an offer.

"Er, no thank you," Glenn replied.

"Sure," Piette replied as everyone else went mute.

"It's breastmilk," the female prisoner said.

"It's still milk." He shrugged.

Ayla offered him the cup when she was done.

"Thanks." There wasn't much, and it was gone in one swallow. "Huh, so that's what it tastes like." He offered the cup back.

They soon began another day of walking.

\---

Elaine found Lucca asleep by her unfinished dinner, glasses half on her face.

"Oh, Lucca." Elaine took the glasses off and put them away. Lucca would know where to look in the morning. Next, Elaine put away the food. It was too precious to waste.

She went to bed, letting Lucca sleep where she was. The woman could be comfortable sleeping anywhere. In the middle of the night though, she woke up to Lucca joining her.

"Elaine. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Lucca... What are we doing? Are we accomplishing anything?"

"It doesn't feel like it," Lucca admitted.

"We barely recruit anymore. We aren't rescuing anyone. Sometimes, I just want to leave."

"The man traveled through time to reach his goals. The ocean isn't going to stop him. He'll take the world. It's only a matter of time. There won't be anywhere to go."

"I know. I know we can't leave. I just... I don't want to live like this for the rest of my life. I want a real home. I want children."

"Children."

"I don't care if we adopt or pick a body father or... I want just children...with you."

Lucca smiled.

"Do you want children?"

"Yes." Lucca laughed and turned to her. "Yes, yes, I do." She sighed, "but..."

"Dalton."

"He has to be stopped."

"I know. We're as powerful as we are going to get without magic."

Lucca sighed. "Children would have been nice."

Elaine gave a sad smile. "You...don't think we can win, do you?"

"I have to try. Elaine, if you want to run-"

"No. I'm with you until the end."

\---

Crono was up late, unable to sleep. He found Taban and Lara in a clearing, dancing under the stars.

"Crono," Taban greeted cheerfully.

Crono smiled. "Hello."

"How are you, dear?" Lara asked.

"Nightmares." They were among the few he could be himself around here.

"Common enough these days," Taban replied with sadness, "unfortunately."

"Do you want to talk about them?" Lara asked.

"No, thank you." They didn't need to know how his wife died.

"Is there anything we can do?"

Crono smiled. "Dance."

"These moments are the best." Taban took Lara's hand. "I don't think we were quite done yet."

"My pleasure."

Crono watched in joy. He was soon dancing with them.

\---

Marle admired the simple bow and arrows she made. Now she could hunt for the group.

"Marle hunt. Ayla help?"

"Yes."

Ayla did a little dance.

"Ayla...thank you."

"Hunt together. Bigger prey."

"I mean for being here. You left your children to be here."

Her expression fell. "Ayla miss Soka and Rex."

"We'll get you back to them as soon as we can."

"Soka and Rex safe. Many children here, not safe." Ayla shook her head. "Ayla must protect these children."

"I might have had a child by now if not for the attack, but... I'm glad we didn't have any before the attack."

"Defeat Dalton, then Marle make many children."

"I thought Crono would be the father of them."

"Glenn?"

Marle frowned. "No."

"No feel bad, Marle. Many passing seasons." Ayla took her hands. "Marle must live. Crono understand."

"Ayla, right now... I don't want any guy touching me." She could not bring herself to look at Ayla.

"Marle hurt bad..." Her voice was soft and touching. "...but Ayla see before. Ioka. Women fight pain. Win. Marle strong. Marle win."

"You think I am as strong as them?"

"Stronger."

Marle smiled, gently squeezing her hands. "Well, I know where I get it from."

Ayla hugged her.

"Perhaps we should actually go hunting now."

"Hunt and win!"

\--

After dinner, they had time to relax. Marle twirled a stick.

"It is supposed to be your sword, not a toy," Glenn said.

"I want my bow."

"Marle..."

"Fine." She raised her stick.

They fought. Stick against stick. They had been practicing the last several nights. This particular spar ended when he swept his stick under her feet.

Marle threw her stick in frustration. "I can't win. You're a master. I don't stand a chance."

"It's not about winning. It's about improving. You're getting stronger and better every night." He saw her rubbing her hand. He took it gently. "Did I hurt it?"

She looked to him. "You hit it."

"I didn't mean for it to hurt." He knelt down and rubbed her hand.

The pain eased away. Maybe too quickly. Marle pulled her hand away.

"My apologies." Glenn was confused, but he shrugged it off. Standing up, he offered his hand.

Marle took it, looking at him. She realized that Ayla had been right.

"Did I scare you?"

"No. I... I think I want to rest."

Glenn nodded. "Let's get back then."

The next night, they sparred again.

"You are getting stronger," he said after.

"You won, and you go easy on me." She approached him. "I know. Winning is not the point of this."

"I would not be very good with a bow and-"

She kissed him. She wasn't sure why. Did he even like her? She felt him stiffen. She pulled away before he could respond. Now she was worried.

For too long, she reminded him too much of Leene, but somewhere down the line, she became distinctly Marle. Now, she was clearly nervous as she looked at him. Glenn kissed her. His hands on her back, his body pressed against hers. Her skin was amazingly soft.

When did he start feeling the same for her as he did for Crono?

It had been so long. He was different than Crono. He tasted different. He smelled different. He somehow mixed tenderness and strength, and her skin shivered to his touch... but rotten memories invaded. She tensed a bit and cut it short, pushing her face into his chest. "I'm sorry."

He had no idea what to say.

"It's not you or him... It's them."

"The most painful memories never seen to fade." He was glad he had not done anything wrong, but it hurt to see her fear.

"Maybe we should spar some more." Marle said to change the subject, and she took his sword from his sheath.

 _Hey!_ Masa and Mune exclaimed.

Glenn laughed. "You may find using that sword to be impossible."

"I am getting stronger."

"It's not that. It's them. They won't fight me, even in practice."

Marle waved the sword around a bit, soon realizing it wasn't moving normal. The twins were fighting her. "I wasn't going to hurt him. I'll give you back."

Their hold released, and the sword moved under her control again. Marle offered the Masamune back.

Glenn took and sheathed it. He could almost feel the twins relaxing.

"I didn't know they could do that."

"It ensures that their master does not use them against innocents."

Marle smiled. "Well, then..." She picked up her dropped stick. "...we stick to sticks."

Glenn still had his, and he lifted it up, prepared for another fight.

To be continued...


	8. Distrust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes another rape scene. This one is with a minor character, but the scene is graphic.

Part 8, Distrust

"What should we do when we get to the forest," the male prisoner asked. "No offense intended, but Piette is the only one who knows where to look and..."

"I'm blind," Piette finished. "You can say it."

"Sorry."

"Should we split up?" Marle asked. She was using Glenn to relax against. His arm was around her, gently playing with her hand.

"I calculate that splitting into smaller groups could decrease the maximum time to find them from 124 days to 41.3," Robo answered.

"They have lookouts all over the forest," Piette said, "but I agree, splitting up is the best. Did you only divide by three?"

"Glenn would not be safe alone," Robo replied.

"Why?" Piette asked.

"I am a knight," Glenn replied.

"Shit, now you tell me?" Piette then muttered to himself. "Spending weeks with a fucking knight."

"I can hear you," Glenn replied with annoyance.

"Not a Guardian knight are you?"

"I am a Guardian knight...from Porre."

"What?!" Piette stood up, grabbing his staff. "You are one of _them_?!"

Glenn stood, but he didn't grab for his weapon. Ayla and Robo stood as well.

"He hasn't been here," Fritz defended.

"How would you know that, Fritz? You spent the last two years hiding, living like a little rat. You don't know a fucking thing."

"I-" Fritz didn't really have a reply.

"Where have you been?!" Piette demanded, doing his best to point his staff at Glenn. He was fairly accurate.

"600 AD."

"What kind of answer is that?!"

"I couldn't get back," Glenn answered.

"You have magic. We could have won if you were here. People died because you weren't here. The royal family is dead because of you."

"That's enough," Marle ordered. She had not bothered getting up.

Piette frowned. That tone was...familiar.

"You too were a soldier from Guardia, were you not?" She added.

"I paid my price. I earned my keep in the resistance. I spent months as a prisoner."

"I know. I saw what they did to you."

He turned pale, and his arm dropped to his sides. He walked off.

\--Piette's Story--

Several soldiers began harassing him, and it turned violent when Piette tried to get away. He managed to kill two of them, but he was overwhelmed. They surrounded him with kicks and punches. He fell, but they did not stop. The world turned black.

When he woke up, he was in a dungeon cell. He struggled, but he quickly realized he was chained against the wall. He was covered in blood, and some teeth were broken away, but there was surprisingly little pain. He knew he must have been healed.

"You killed one of my best knights," said a voice.

Piette saw a man standing there. Blue hair, and clothes that didn't match this time. He looked around. The soldiers began leaving. Other prisoners were in other cells. He recognized a few from just today. They must have been arrested with him. They were all crying. One prisoner had blonde hair. She seemed...familiar. She also seemed to be asleep...or dead.

"I haven't done anything wrong," Piette said.

"You killed two knights."

"They were arresting me without cause."

"Do you know who I am?"

Piette looked to him. "Egon."

"I rather liked Nathan. That was one of the knights you killed. He was good at keeping his men in line, especially new recruits. Now I have to tell his wife he's dead. She'll be devastated. They just celebrated their six-year anniversary. They have two children together. They will grow up not knowing their father. At least though, I will be able to tell his wife that her husband's murder has been punished."

"Then kill me."

"That depends on you. You might want to keep still for this." He pulled out his broadsword.

Piette saw the point get closer and closer to his face, his right eye. "No. No!" He turned away and squirmed.

"Guards!"

He was soon held in place, and he screamed as he felt a sharp pain in one eye.

Egon smiled. "Relax. We can't have you shaking about when I take the other one."

"Bastard."

"Hold him still."

Piette had little warning this time. With one quick move, his vision was gone forever.

"Put him on the table."

His shackles were removed, and Piette was dragged away. They forced him to bend over a table, and this time, his hands and feet were shackled in place. He tried to shake them off, fighting harder as they pulled down his pants.

"You," was Egon's voice.

Piette didn't know what that meant until he heard someone approach from behind. "Fuck you!" he screamed as he felt his cheeks being spread. He braced himself for pain.

Instead, he felt a tongue licking him up and down. He tried to buck off the intruder, but they tightened his chains in response. The tongue continued, licking and soon pushing into him.

"Now you."

The person got up and spit on Piette. Another took his place, licking him throughly.

"Now." Egon approached from behind, and Piette could hear the ruffle of clothes. He squirmed against the chains when Egon pressed against him. His penis was soon being stroked. "So little."

"Fuck you."

"You might want to relax," Egon said with amusement, then started forcing his way in.

"Argh!"

Inch by painful inch, Egon grunted his way in. "Oh...so...tight!"

"Get off!" Piette was sobbing.

"Fuck!" Egon was gripping into his skin, moaning as he began to thrust.

Piette was screaming.

The rape lasted several minutes before it was over. Egon leaned over him, and Piette felt his hot breath on his back. A hand caressed his butt cheek, and there was a cooling sensation as the pain faded.

"Do you have a wife?"

Piette stilled in fear. "No."

"Oh, but you do. You gave yourself away. If I ever find her, I'll show her what a real man is like."

"Keep away from her."

"I'll have her moaning my name for days."

Piette tried to buck him off, but his testicles were gripped and squeezed. "No! No!!" He screamed as they were crushed.

By the time he was aware of anything beyond pain, Egon was gone. In fact, all the soldiers were gone.

They did not stay gone though.

"I gathered more men," said a voice behind him. "They are getting in line for a fuck."

Piette felt sick. It wasn't long before the first was taking his turn. One after another, they kept at him. They stopped only to whip his legs and butt with a strap, which left welts on his skin. Someone healed him from time to time, though it wasn't enough to save his eyes or testicles.

At night, they let him rest, but they didn't release him from the table. They kept him there for four days, though he lost track of the time. He was barely conscious when they finally released him.

Piette shivered and curled to himself.

He was somewhat left alone after that. He often heard the screams of the other prisoners. He spoke to them when he could, but usually, he or they were too weak to talk.

Months later, he was moved by a Sir. Gordon. A new cell. Piette had no idea why. He felt something small placed in his hand.

"Eat it."

Piette didn't argue. He felt it melt in his mouth. Wounds healed. Pain eased. "This so you can rape me?"

"I don't rape the prisoners."

"I hear you visiting the one across my cell all the time."

"She is near death."

"It's still rape when they are unconscious."

Gordon sighed. "I'm trying to save her life."

"Why do you bother?"

"Trying to be nice."

Piette scoffed.

"You are scheduled to be executed next month."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. That's why I gave you the tonic. I thought you should at least be pain free."

Piette felt sick. "Why...why wait until next month?"

"They keep prisoners alive as long as they...entertain them."

"You mean for as long as they enjoy raping them," Piette said bitterly.

"Usually... They grew bored with you. However, Nathan had a brother, who is currently looking for the rebels. This brother wants to execute you himself. For his sake, you are still alive. He's due to return next month."

"D-do you know how?"

There was silence.

"How?" Piette demanded.

"He's going to skin you alive."

Piette began dry heaving.

"Nathan's widow is going to watch. They might torture you first...as if the death wasn't painful enough."

Piette shook his head. "Kill me now."

"I cannot."

"Coward!"

Gordon left.

He didn't want to believe it, but it was confirmed by others. They laughed about his upcoming execution, counting off the days. It turned out, many of them were going to watch.

A couple weeks later, Gordon grabbed him. He was dumped into a large cell with others. Piette had his suspicions that this wasn't where he was supposed to be. Sure enough, they were all told they were to be executed in a few days.

The night before the execution was the rescue.

\---

Piette was in a clearing.

"You stayed strong," he heard from the one who called herself Bethany. "No one could have asked more from you."

"I have family in the resistance. I stayed strong for them." He sighed. "They did not even know I was in the resistance. If they had, they would not have stopped. I killed a couple of knights during my arrest, so the rest got their revenge."

"Yet, you could have stopped it by telling them. I didn't know myself, that you were part of the resistance until after we escaped."

"You were a prisoner as well, were you not? Longer than I was. How can you give such trust to these people? They come from no where, they have magic, and now we lead them right to the heart of the resistance."

"Do you not know who they are? You spoke of the royal family, of Nadia and Crono. Do you not know of their friends from other times?"

"Anyone could pretend to be their friends. If it is truly them, then why travel with us instead of using the Epoch?"

"They couldn't get to it without abandoning us. Besides, with all the soldiers at Truce, it would have been impossible to use without getting someone's attention. That would have lead Dalton right to Fiona's Forest."

"So they claim, but as I recall, their friend from 600 was a frog. Glenn is human."

"The spell broke."

Piette scoffed.

"If you do not trust them, then why tell them where to go?"

"I trusted them at first. I was weak. I made a mistake. Besides, all I told them was south. How did you know to go to that forest, but you don't know where to go within the forest?"

"Where else would it be in the south?"

"Many places, yet you knew. Somehow, you knew, and you told them, but I guess that isn't all you have shared with the knight."

"That is not your concern," she said firmly.

"He is one of them, and I believe you are as well."

"I lost my husband in this war, and my father. I would never work for Dalton."

"How do you know that he wasn't the one who killed them?"

"Because I know how they died."

He was quiet for a moment. "Why did Gordon visit you so often?"

She hadn't expected that question. "He took an interest in me."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I hope you are all who you say you are, but until it can be confirmed, you will not have my full trust."

"And you do not have ours."

Piette walked away.

Glenn found Marle after Piette returned. He approached from behind. "Ayla got a bit angry when he came back without you."

"He isn't a threat to me. He wants to believe us, but...as I said, I saw what they did to him. I know why he doesn't trust knights." She leaned into him.

"It's hard to expect trust when we keep things from him."

"If I told him who I was, he'd become convinced that we were crazy or not to be trusted. He'd take the other prisoners and try to run with them. You know they trust him more than they trust us."

"I know."

"He knows something is going on with us."

"Which is?"

"I don't really know." She turned around, looking up to him. "I miss Crono."

"You haven't had time to mourn him."

"I had two years in a cell. I had nothing else to do but mourn." She gave a bit of a smile. "Lucca too, just in case, but I think she lives."

"Piette said something?"

"He knows of the Epoch. He called it by name."

"Dalton searches for it."

"That's why I not sure. I don't want to give Robo false hope. Not knowing her fate is killing him. You saw how he was at her house. I feared that he would shut down right in front of us."

"He'll survive, whatever the answer is."

Marle sighed, nodding softly. She wasn't so sure.

"We should probably get back before Ayla starts beating on Piette," Glenn joked.

Marle smiled.

"We should make it to the top tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." She kissed him softly. "Then the forest."

Glenn smiled.

"Glenn..." She kissed him again, parting his lips. She soon felt a hand on her back, and fingers in her scalp. A tremble moved down her spine.

She tasted almost sweet. He responded tenderly. He always did since that first kiss. He took her hand, rubbing it gently.

Marle moaned softly, and her hand was released. The kiss ended, and she felt more kisses. They were small, but strong, trailing down her neck. She felt a hand slide up her body and caress a breast. She stilled briefly.

"Marle?" He pulled away.

She closed her eyes. She wanted to continue, but the dark memories returned.

"We can go back," he offered.

"No, I want..." She kissed him. That didn't scare her anymore. Pressed against him, she could feel his excitement below. "Glenn?"

"Yes?"

"I...I know you understand, but I hope... You don't feel like I'm using you, do you?"

"No." The question confused him.

Staring into his eyes, the memories were fading. She carefully placed his hand on her breast. "You have gentle eyes."

He hesitated before gently massaging. Then under her guidance, he slipped his hand under her shirt. He caressed her softly, rolling his thumb over her hard nipple.

Marle made a soft gasp of pleasure. She felt his hand heading south on her body. She almost melted to his touch, especially when he kissed her again. She didn't remember laying down, but there they were. She pulled from the kiss to watch his eyes as his hand eased into her pants. She hesitated slightly, then moved a leg to give him better access. Fingertips traced through her hair before delving within her folds.

Glenn found her to be wet and soft. He traced all within around, smiling as she moaned to his touch. It felt good just to touch her this way. It had been a long time since he had been near a woman in any such manner. Men, yes, but not women.

Marle felt a trace over her clit. She was teased. Her eyes closed, and his finger almost stilled as he began kissing her stomach. She lifted her shirt, giving him access to skin. Each kiss left a sharp point of pleasure as he made his way up.

She felt her shirt lifted enough to reveal her breasts. Feeling nervous, she checked to see if anyone was watching.

"I can stop," Glenn offered.

"No. I want to enjoy this."

He feat fingers were in his hair as he kissed her skin. She moaned as he gave her the same sharp kisses, circling until he reached a nipple. He kissed, then rolled his tongue over her as he began to rub her clit.

She gasped as her skin pulsed. Pleasure radiated from below, making her shiver. She moaned loudly and sharply, his kisses now back on her neck, his finger working quickly below.

Oh, how he loved feeling her squirm to his touch. He felt her body becoming tense, pushing hard against him.

She felt it burst through. Joy ran through her body.

Glenn pulled his hand away as she caught her breath. He kissed down her neck softly, looking into her eyes when he felt her relax.

"Glenn," she said softly. She reached a hand up to fiddle with his hair.

"You are beautiful." He caressed her side.

"I don't think I am ready to...return the favor."

"I wasn't expecting you to," he answered honestly. "I can take care of myself." He gave her a quick kiss. "Don't worry about it."

"I..." Whatever she was about to say, she seemed to change her mind. "Thank you for being patient." She sat up and gave him a soft kiss. "We should get back, or I should if you want...alone time."

He hugged her. "Ayla is probably waiting for us."

"Great," she said with a bit of sarcasm. "The one person who can probably smell what happened."

He laughed as he helped her up.

\--

They finally made it to the top.

"So...was the wind a joke?" Piette asked. He honestly wasn't sure.

"No," Glenn answered before looking to the other two prisoners. "I hope you two aren't afraid of heights."

"It depends on the height," the male answered.

"I would suggest you close your eyes then."

"Really?" He became nervous.

They reached the cave where the Masamune was found.

"I love being wind!" Mune exclaimed.

Glenn thought, as usual, he could only hear him until he saw the prisoners jump.

"You need to bring us here more often, Glenn," Masa said.

"Who is saying this?" the female prisoner asked.

Glenn unsheathed his sword. The Masamune was glowing. "My sword. The brothers within enjoy being up here."

"Hmm," the twins sighed.

"What's wrong?" Glenn asked.

"We were hoping to find us."

"Maybe you have a new master in this time," Marle suggested.

"Hmm."

"Wind?" Ayla prompted.

"We'll get you down!" Mune said excitedly.

"Enjoy the ride!"

Everyone began floating.

"Ack!" Piette was alarmed.

"Don't worry," Marle said as they were lifted higher. "They are very gentle."

They begin flying down to the other side of the mountain.

"Wheeee!" Ayla exclaimed as the ground sped below her.

They were rushed down, yet it never felt like falling. It took only about ten minutes to get down. They were landed softly in a few bounces.

The forest was in view, and it was beautiful.

To be continued...


	9. Reunion

Part 9, Reunion

They finally made it. The problem was that it was the largest forest in the world, and the only one who knew where to find the group was now blind.

Glenn began removing his armor. "If I don't look like a knight-"

"Glenn, they'll know," Marle interrupted.

"How could they know if I do not wear the armor?"

"You talk like one. You walk like one. You stand like one. Even when you were a frog, I knew."

"I wasn't a knight then."

"Maybe not officially, but you had it in you."

Glenn sighed. "I'm not staying behind."

"If he's unarmed and without armor, they won't kill him on sight. He'll be captured," Piette said.

"Are you sure?" Marle asked with a serious tone.

"They'll want to kill him, I admit, but...Glenn, they'll take you where you want to go. Just tell them the truth. You have the right idea about leaving your sword behind. They'll kill you if you are armed."

 _You can't leave us behind_ , Musa thought.

 _Yeah, we identify you_ , Mune added.

_I can identify myself._

_Yes, because you look so froggish._

_Lucca might not even be there._ Glenn replied. _I can't rely on her saving me._

"You should also be alone. You'll seem like less of a threat that way."

"Piette lie?" Ayla asked with a hint of threat in her voice.

Piette sighed. "I can't guarantee anything. Someone might panic. Someone might get stupid. If he's with another, that either increases the chance of someone reacting badly, or they might think he has a hostage, in which case, they'll will attack without warning. If he's armed, they will attack. I would say to keep some basic armor on to be on the safe side. They'll probably identify you anyway, and you don't want to look like you are hiding something."

"I understand."

They separated into groups. Piette stayed with the other prisoners. Robo and Glenn were each on their own. Marle went with Ayla. They set off in different directions.

\--

Four days in, Glenn was spotted. He noticed them from the trees.

"I come in friendship. I am not armed."

They emerged from the trees, surrounding him. Some of their faces were familiar.

"You are a knight of Porre."

Marle was right, though he wondered how they knew he was from Porre.

"You will come with us." They grabbed his hands and tied them behind him. Then he was blindfolded.

Glenn didn't fight, hoping this was the right choice. Even without magic, he was not as helpless as they thought. They were soon leading him off.

It took another day to arrive, and he heard people jeering.

"Who is this?" asked a female voice. It was familiar, but it wasn't Lucca.

"A knight from Porre," answered one of his male captors.

"Kill him!" cried out a few voices.

"He says he comes in friendship. He comes unarmed," the male said.

People shouted about him lying and to kill him anyway, but something made them quiet down.

"If he is lying, then they know where we are," said the female. "Tell us, soldier, how did you find us?"

"My friends and I rescued a man named Piette."

Suddenly, someone was approaching. "You know of my brother?"

Biggs or Wedge. Glenn did not know which. "Yes."

"Does he live?"

"He lives, but he has been blinded. I admit, he has not given us his full trust. Piette gave us very little information. He's in the forest now, searching with other prisoners. They are his eyes. He is their weapon."

Glenn heard a response of laughter and crying. "My brother. Oh, my brother lives! If you lie, he has lead you into a trap, but I suspect you already know this."

Glenn nodded.

"Who are you?" the female asked.

"Sir Glenn of Porre, master of the Masamune, formerly known as Frog."

"Frog?" Someone scoffed, though he wasn't sure if it was the name or the claim.

"Frog is a frog," the female voice said.

"Magus' spell wore off..." He gave the date of it, including the year.

People murmured.

He knew people were approaching. He could hear the footsteps, but before anyone said anything else, there was a crashing sound through the trees. Glenn knew the sound all to well. He knew a certain shriek was sure to follow.

"Lucca!" Ayla shrieked in excitement.

Lucca. She was alive?!

Lucca looked up from the strange green haired man to familiar voice. She was suddenly jumped on.

"Lucca alive! Lucca alive!" Ayla picked up the smaller woman and twirled.

People watched in bewilderment. Some recognized her immediately, though they did not understand how she was there. Others didn't know what to make of her, but she seemed friendly.

Lucca's world spun, and suddenly she realized that her old friend was indeed in front of her. "Ayla." She grabbed hold of her tightly. "How?"

"Epoch find Glenn." After the hug, Ayla pulled him to his feet and ripped the ropes apart.

He took off his blindfold. "Ayla, did you follow me?"

"Ayla find Glenn tracks. Glenn not walk normal. Ayla follow."

He imagined his stride had been different. Of course, she would notice.

"Frog?" Lucca questioned.

"Smell same," Ayla informed. "Smell. See?" She sniffed Glenn to make her point.

Lucca smiled before hugging Glenn. "The Epoch found you?"

"It appeared in Guardia Forest. Queen Leene allowed my departure at once. I brought Ayla and Robo."

"Robo." She cried in joy. "Is he in the forest?"

"Yes."

"Wedge, form search parties for Robo, your brother, and anyone else," Elaine ordered.

Glenn recognized her voice as the one who was speaking to him. "You will find your husband as well."

"Fritz...is alive?"

"You will find him with Piette." Why did Lucca look uncomfortable?

"We'll find them," Wedge promised before leaving.

"Lucca..." Glenn started.

"Crono?" Ayla finished. "Crono die?"

"No. No, he's out hunting," Lucca answered.

"He's alive?" Glenn asked. "Fritz saw him fall in battle."

"He was unconscious when I found him, and so many around him were dead. Fritz isn't the only one who thought he died that day. The news allowed Crono to stay in hiding for a while, but we were betrayed by a Sir Peter from the... Are you alright?"

Glenn had become visibly angry at that name. "Sir Peter has..." He couldn't say it. "He dishonored himself."

It was a rare sight to see him so angry. Lucca thought of Peter's last words. Was it possible that Glenn knew? Yet, Ayla had not reacted to the name at all. "He's dead. Crono killed him in battle, but it took us a long time to recover, and we lost many people." Lucca grinned slightly. "Crono will be happy to see you, but..."

Marle.

\---

Marle had promised she'd be safe while Ayla followed Glenn's tracks. She knew how to take care of herself, and Ayla would be much faster without her.

She noticed when someone was approaching. She moved into a tree. She blended in quite well with all the leaves, and whoever it was, probably would not think to look up. She would not be captured as Glenn had apparently been.

A man was following deer tracks. He was covered from head to toe. His form and movement was...familiar.

Marle took a risk, moving lower on the tree. She stopped as he looked up.

Crono.

Her heart leapt into her throat. His beautiful eyes stared right towards her, but he couldn't see past the leaves. She was frozen in disbelief.

"Crono." Her whisper disappeared into the wind.

He looked away, dismissing the noise as from an animal.

It wasn't until he started moving that she had the sense to move. She dropped down, landing on her feet.

Crono turned back, sword ready.

"Crono." She was crying in joy and disbelief.

She was dead. He buried her himself, yet there she stood.

He didn't remember running towards her, yet suddenly he was there, holding her in his arms, taking in her scent. She was real!

"I thought you were dead," she cried.

Crono pulled away, shaking his head. "I thought... I saw your body. Lucca and I buried you."

"Bethany. You buried Bethany. Dalton put her up on display in my place."

"Where have you been? How did you get away?"

She cried harder. "I was a prisoner. Dalton... Crono, he...he..."

Crono's stomach turned sour as he realized what she was trying to say.

"He wanted me to tell him where you were, where you and Lucca would be, but... After he... He took me in front of the men. Tortured me. Then the men... Crono, I'm sorry."

"Lucca and I are safe," he replied, thinking she broke. "It's okay."

"No, no, I didn't..." She shook her head. "I didn't. One of the knights hid me among the other prisoners before I could break. He meant to get me out, but he died before he had a chance." She leaned into him. "I lost conscious while the men hurt me. I don't know how many..."

"Marle..." He shook his head. "They hurt Bethany too. I thought that was how you died. I'm just... Your alive." He was crying, almost gripping her, like she might disappear. "Thank you for staying strong. It gave us time to build numbers in South Guardia Forest."

"I heard about the attack there. I knew Fiona's Forest would be your second choice. I was hidden away by then. I was using Bethany's name."

"The other prisoners didn't recognize..." He stopped, realizing... "You were tortured that badly?"

"Beaten. Dalton's torture didn't leave any permanent marks. He made sure of that."

"How did you escape?"

"A knight called Gordon recognized me. I was near death, and for weeks, maybe months, he cared for me. He snuck in tonics and extra food. He works for Dalton out of fear, helping others when he can. He didn't have the strength nor the skill to get me out though. I was rescued by our friends. Glenn. Ayla. Robo. The Epoch somehow ended up in Glenn's time."

"Glenn... He finally took his true name."

"And his true form. The spell wore off. He's human now."

Crono was almost laughing. "The last I heard, the Epoch was pushed off a cliff. Ayla is right, it must have a soul." He brushed strands of hair out of her face. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

He held her close as they kissed. She tensed a bit, but the memories faded. Her Crono was in her arms. He wasn't dead. This was real.

The kiss ended, and her skin vibrated.

"You're alive," he whispered, still holding her close. "Let's get you back to the camp. We'll find the others from there." He held her hand as they began walking. He feared she would disappear on him.

They exchanged more stories on the way.

\--

Lucca had gone out personally to find her friends. Elaine had gone with her. It took a few hours, but she found tracks that were distinctly Robo's.

She and Elaine followed them for a day.

"Robo!"

Lucca knew she was close. She continued calling and following. Then she heard that beautiful mechanical voice.

"Lucca!"

"Robo!"

Moments later, she could see him in the distance. He was coming closer.

She grinned and ran, ditching Elaine. "Robo!" Upon reaching him, she almost did an Ayla-like pounce.

"Lucca, I finally see you. I read about the attack, and I could do nothing to help."

"I'm sorry. You must have felt so helpless."

"I should have read the history database sooner."

"No one blames you, Robo. Who knows when we changed that point in history."

"We would be dead if not for you," Elaine said as she approached. "This forest gave us safety, shelter, food, and water. I have thanked you and Fiona many times."

Lucca smiled.

"Elaine. Fritz's wife. He is in the forest."

"Lucca and I came looking for one of you."

Lucca stepped back. She almost took Elaine's hand out of habit. "Let's get back to the camp. We'll see if anyone else has been found."

\---

Fritz came to the camp soon after. "Elaine!" He ran over and hugged her.

Lucca felt conflicted as she watched. She walked away.

"Fritz." She hugged him, but pulled away when he went to kiss her.

"I thought you were dead." He didn't think much of the rejection. "Piette, why didn't you tell me my wife lived? Surely, you knew."

"I didn't trust you," he answered honestly, shrugging slightly before walking away.

Fritz hugged Elaine. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

\---

Glenn found Lucca in her room. "You have a nice treehouse."

Lucca smiled, getting up to hug him. "I'm so glad you guys came. I was so excited about seeing Robo that I barely acknowledged you and Ayla."

"I understand. He needed to see you too." Glenn smiled. "Are you alright?" He asked more seriously.

"I am glad Fritz is alive. I...will miss Elaine."

"Elaine, you two were...? How long were you together?"

"A year, as of four days ago, it was a year. I built her a new bow to celebrate. She gathered flowers and made a special dinner with chocolate cake for dessert. It has been months since I last had chocolate."

Glenn sat down.

"I really am glad Fritz is alive. I wouldn't wish the death of anyone for my sake."

"I understand."

"Really, because I feel guilty for missing Elaine."

Glenn looked to her. "We thought Crono was dead."

"That's understandable."

"I mean, Marle and I thought he was dead."

Lucca frowned a bit, then... "Oh."

"It lifts my heart to know he is well, and there was little chance for anything serious with Marle. I would still have to go back to my own time." He smiled. "I hope they can recover from this."

"How...is she?"

"Healthier every day."

Lucca turned away as she began to cry. "They hurt her, didn't they?"

Glenn didn't answer.

"I have seen what people look like after being in that dungeon. Bodies put on display. Prisoners who somehow escaped."

"Marle has always been strong, though she does not currently believe it herself. It will take time. Ayla has restored a great deal of confidence in her."

\---

Crono noticed his wife was slower than she used to be. He kept a matching pace. Before they could reach the camp though, Ayla found them.

"Crono!"

"She's going to pounce you," Marle warned.

Down he went.

"Crono!" Ayla jumped off quickly though, moving to Marle. "Marle safe?"

"Yes, yes, I'm safe."

"Ayla." Crono smiled.

"Ayla here. Save castle. Kill Dalton. Robo and Frog here too." She patted his shoulder a bit too hard. "Save Ayla line."

"I'm probably not your only descendant, Ayla," Marle said. "For all we know, each one of us could be in your line."

"Marle line important too. Doan."

"Doan." Had he been blinked out of history as Marle had once been? She was still alive though. She could have children once she was healthy enough, and Crono would be the father.

"Save Doan." Ayla grinned, pulling at them a bit to follow her.

They arrived after everyone else. People stared at Marle, whispering...

"The queen."

"Nadia."

"She's alive."

"What?" Piette was confused. Then he realized they were referring to 'Bethany.' "What?! Fucking shit."

"She didn't tell you who she was?" Wedge asked.

"No... Now I know what she meant by not trusting me. I...am going to need to apologize."

Marle felt strangely guilty. Someone here might have known Bethany.

Lucca waved them off. "Let her rest." She approached. "Marle..." Healthier. Marle looked weak and ill, and this was the healthier version.

Marle hugged her. "All this time, I held out hope that you survived. Your parents?"

"They are here." Lucca felt guilty.

Marle smiled. "I do need to rest."

"I fixed Crono's room up so it's suitable for you."

Crono and Lucca lead her up into a treehouse. Lucca knelt down as Marle sat on the makeshift bed. "Marle, I'm sorry we mistook someone else for you."

"She looked a lot like me, and it got her killed. After...what they did to her, I understand."

Lucca nodded.

"Did you find Robo?"

"Yes."

"He was worried about you, Lucca."

Lucca began crying again.

Marle gave a glance to Crono. He realized she wanted to be alone with Lucca. As much as it pained him, he left. "I'll be right at the bottom of the tree."

"Lucca...are really you okay? Did any of the soldiers...?"

"No," Lucca interrupted. "None of them touched me."

"I was so afraid for you. Dalton was always looking for you, and I knew if he found you, he would hurt you."

Lucca glanced away, feeling sick. "Is that...what he did to you?"

"He...he stripped me as his men watched. Then he raped me. His men laughed. They...enjoyed watching him... He..." Marle paused and wiped away tears. Then Dalton took me into the dungeon, and he combined rape and fire."

Lucca's own element. For some reason it bothered that Dalton had used fire magic to torture Marle.

"After...his men."

Lucca shuddered.

"They were all over me. I just...felt them everywhere. Groping. Licking. Biting. Forcing me to swallow their seed. They shared me. One in front and another... Dalton had...taken me in a way I had never been taken before, and now it was one after another. It just..." She began crying. "Everything hurt so much."

Lucca quietly nodded, moving in to hug her.

"I don't even know how many. I haven't told these details to Crono."

"I understand, but he'll always love you. It won't matter what was done to you. Besides, we have seen and heard enough about what happens in there. Crono probably knows more than you realize."

"Glenn knows...details. More than I told you. He was the one who healed me, so he knew my injuries, old and new. I had to talk to someone."

"I don't think Crono will mind."

"Thank you, Lucca." Marle hugged. "I'm so glad you are alive."

"I'm glad you are alive." Lucca smiled and hugged her back.

"You don't understand. I...almost broke. Many times, I almost broke. A knight moved me to keep me from being tortured any further. I was lost to them. Dalton thought I escaped. I thought Crono was dead. The knight died. I was alone, and the soldiers still hurt me. Just because they could. Just because they enjoyed it. Sometimes I thought, if I tell them everything, I would be killed, and the pain would be over."

"Marle, that's okay..."

"But then...I realized, if I broke, they wouldn't kill you quickly. Dalton would rape you. He would let his men rape you. You would die as Bethany did, probably on public display."

Lucca cried again. She had no idea what to say to that.

"I never told anyone how close I was to breaking, not even Glenn."

"You didn't break. That's what matters. We have an army because you didn't break."

"I don't want Crono to know...not yet."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Thank you." Marle smiled through tears. "Thank you for understanding."

"I'm sorry we didn't save you."

"I don't blame you. I never did."

"Thank you."

Marle stifled a yawn.

"You should get some sleep." She could see that Marle was exhausted.

Her eyes were starting to glaze over. Marle touched Lucca's hair slightly. "It's long... I've never seen it so long."

Elaine liked it that way.

"My hair is shorter now... Lucca?"

"Yes?"

"Do you mind getting Crono? I don't want to go to sleep while alone."

Lucca smiled. "I'll send him right up. Do you want me to find you something more comfortable to sleep in?"

"Thank you, but I don't want to move. I just want Crono." The idea of going to sleep alone scared her. If she went to sleep alone, she might wake up alone, maybe even back in that cell.

Lucca put a hand gently on her side. "Sleep well. You deserve it." She could see that the queen was already falling asleep. She went out and called for Crono. She waited until he was up before leaving.

To be continued...


	10. Small Victories

Part 10, Small Victories

With ethers brought from other times, they could finally try to destroy the magic ebbing devices. Lucca, Robo, and Taban, naturally, wanted to study one instead.

"If we could figure out how they work, we could destroy them all at once instead of one at a time."

Her work was distracted when Elaine came in.

"I know it's been a few days," Elaine said. "I just needed to think this out. Can we talk alone?"

"Yeah." Lucca followed her out.

"Lucca, I've known my choice. I just wanted to be sure before I said anything."

"I understand. Fritz is your husband." Lucca's heart was breaking.

"The truth is... I can't lose you."

"What?"

"I love you, Lucca. I love Fritz too, but I lost him. I had to move on. I did move on."

"Fritz?"

"I'm thrilled that he's alive, but it's over between us. I told him this morning. He's upset, but he knew it was coming. You might want to avoid him for a few days."

"I didn't mean to break up a marriage. I..."

"Lucca, you didn't. It is already broken."

"Really?"

"Will you take me back?"

"Yes." Lucca kissed her.

Due to Marle's return, Crono was also busy. He began neglecting his leadership duties.

Ayla, however, proved to be an excellent leader in Crono and Lucca's place. There was, after all, a reason she was the Iokan chief for over twenty years.

She was also great with the children, and she freely shared her milk with the babies that were in need. It also relieved her from pain. Self milking had not been enough to prevent her milk from clotting. Feeding babies was painful at first, but it finally forced the milk to begin to flow like normal again.

Marle continued to work on getting her strength back. She worked largely with Crono and Glenn.

Marle held a sword. "I still like my bow."

"I learned to use a bow to hunt," Crono replied. "Besides, Glenn said you have been getting better with the sword."

"Don't you mean the stick?" She smiled. "I do like this better. It's not going to start moving on its own, is it?"

"What?" Crono asked in confusion as Glenn laughed.

"She refers to the Masamune," Glenn explained.

It helped her body. It was remembering it's old strength, and she had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea with her new vision problems. Daytime didn't look much different than the night.

They took turns sparring her, and even working together. Together, her limit was pushed further and further each day.

She was so excited when she knocked over Crono. She kissed him as soon as he was up. Her body shivered in joy, and she moaned slightly when he rubbed her back.

"I still like my bow," she whispered after.

Glenn left as he saw where this was leading.

Crono made a mental note to thank him as he felt his wife stripping him. He let himself be pushed to the ground.

Marle removed her tunic, nervous as that put her breasts on display. He hadn't seen them in years. She knew one had a scar. She pushed it from her mind as she removed her underwear. She wore a skirt, which remained as she climbed on him. She could feel that he was already hard, and she slowly eased on to him. Nervous, so nervous, but she was reassured by his moans.

Crono held her hips and examined her body. She was getting healthier every day, but she had new scars. He shuddered to think how she got them.

She began thrusting her hips over his. Marle gasped a bit, surprised by how much she enjoyed this. She sped up, soon grunting. He soon gasped and moaned, and she knew he finished.

Crono quickly found his wife's clit and began rubbing.

He had just the right touch. Marle's back arched as her body pulsed.

"You feel so good," he whispered, rubbing her sides.

Marle laughed. Though she had never said anything, she had worried she had been wrecked in the dungeon. That didn't seem to be on his mind at all though.

"Think we scared Glenn off?" he asked.

"It was worth it." Marle smiled a bit, but the topic made her nervous. She hadn't told Crono what she and Glenn had done.

"Marle?"

"It... It doesn't matter now."

Crono shrugged it off.

"We should get dressed."

"Sex in the forest. People are used to it around here. The rules are simple. You hear or see something, you walk away."

Marle smiled as she turned to him. "Ever catch Lucca?"

Crono's ears turned red.

"Would you prefer if it were a guy?"

"It would not matter," he admitted. "She's like a sister. Either way, I don't want to think about it." He pulled Marle down to closer to him. "No more Lucca talk. Wife talk... You are beautiful." He took the courage to caress one of her breasts, hoping it would not scare her.

She kissed him. "Thank you."

He grinned.

"Crono," her tone turned serious.

"Yes?" He pulled his hand away.

She sat up on him. "You...you thought I was dead. Were you...with anyone?"

"No."

"In two years?"

He sat up a bit. "The people here don't see me as normal. Their king. Their hero. Women took an interest, but I don't know if it was really me they were interested in, and...anything I do, people will know, and they'll judge, and most importantly, I have to keep these people safe. I can't have any of them feeling uncomfortable around me, and I can't have people feeling like I took advantage of someone."

"I know the feeling."

"Now you'll share the burden with me." He smiled.

"Hasn't Lucca?"

"She's become a leader here, a hero, as much as me, but she's not a queen. There are less expectations of her. Besides, she has never cared about what people thought. How many people here do you think would accept her relationship with a woman if they weren't relying on her?"

"Probably not many."

\--

Elaine brought in their dinner. "How is it going?"

Lucca looked up from her work. "We might have something. There is a connection between all of them. We might be able to change this one to not just start draining the others, but to reprogram them to do the same."

"The problem is speed," Taban added.

"Yes, we need it to work quickly, or Dalton will have it fixed before they are down."

"I may have a way to speed up the process," Robo added, "but...Lucca, do you think you can find a way to increase the power?"

Elaine put dinner down. "Remember to sleep, Lucca."

"She knows you too well," Taban laughed.

Lucca stopped to kiss Elaine. "Thank you. I promise, I'll eat the dinner while it's still warm, and you will see me tonight."

Elaine smiled before leaving them to work.

\--

The next day, Glenn and Crono were sparring as Marle watched. They moved much faster when it was just the two of them. It was beautiful to watch.

"You're both so graceful," she said after, both panting after a rough spar. "I'm not sure who won though."

They were staring at each other.

"Am I interpreting something?" She was half joking.

Crono broke his gaze. "I am not sure either."

"Perhaps we should take a break," Glenn said.

Marle knew why. "Glenn...I'm sorry."

Glenn turned away. "When this is over, I'll return back to my time. It will be how it was." He left.

Crono sheathed his sword. "The bow now."

"Crono...I can see how you feel about him."

"Marle-"

"I get it. You thought I was dead, it has been two years, and you probably thought you still had a chance of seeing him again.

"I just got you back, I-"

"I know how you feel." She looked away.

Crono was shocked. "Did you two-"

"We haven't had sex. We kissed. It scared me at first but... We have been able to move on. He has touched me, brought me to excitement. I wasn't able to touch him. The idea...scared me. He was understanding."

Crono was quiet, unreadable.

"I started it. Don't blame him, and he wanted to tell you right away. I'm sorry." She crossed her arms, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry."

Crono walked over, gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "As you said, it's been two years."

"It bothers you. I understand. I'm sorry."

"It's not that, it's... Have I scared you?"

"No. In part, I have learned how to focus on the situation. I see your eyes, and I know I'm safe. The other part... It's different with you. I... Sometimes I have to push the bad memories away while we are together, but you are distinctive. I know your body, your touch. Mostly, I remember the times we had before, back in the castle. With Glenn... It's not that I feared him, or that he did anything like...like them. He's different, like you, but... For a long time, different meant submitting to someone new."

"I can't begin to imagine what you lived through." He felt a knot in his stomach. "I left you there. You keep apologizing to me for finding some small comfort with another, yet I...I left you in there."

"Lucca told me you were going to go back for me, but then you thought I was dead."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't blame you."

He hugged her, holding her close for a while. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'm not bothered by Glenn, no matter what you did with him. Honest. I was curious, of course, but that's it. You thought I was dead, and let's face it, I probably would have done the same if he found me first."

Marle smiled.

"I should go talk to him though."

Marle nodded, and she took reassurance from his gently kiss.

\---

Glenn was practicing on his own when Crono approached.

"Glenn."

"She told you." Glenn was relieved, but he couldn't bring himself to turn to Crono.

"Yes."

"She thought you were dead. We both did. You do not need to worry about me. She loves you."

"I'm not angry at either of you."

Glenn looked to him, relieved. "I'll be out of the way soon enough. Neither of you will have to worry about me."

Crono nodded, though he wasn't happy about Glenn just leaving again.

Glenn walked away.

\---

"We did it!" Lucca was dancing around Robo.

Marle was first into the room. "You can take them down?"

Crono, Ayla, and Glenn soon arrived.

"If we march towards Guardia, we can set it up. Any device within range will drained within a minute. With ethers, we'll be able to attack without being drained again. It would take several days for Dalton to fix the problem."

"The non-magic users?" Glenn asked.

"They've been practicing with guns and bows for several months now. They are ready."

"Sir Gordon will be ready," Marle added. "He and his people will attack as we do. Dalton won't be expecting to fight two fronts."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Crono asked.

"I believe we can," Robo said. "In history, he lead a revolt within the castle."

"We planned to attack from within until you guys showed up," Marle added.

"He failed, and he and his army were executed. Only a few weeks later, the resistance attacked. They too failed."

Lucca smiled. "We won't fail this time."

She went to her room after they were done talking. She found Elaine there. "We are going to win."

Elaine smiled and they were soon kissing.

Clothes were removed, and they fell into the bed. Elaine kissed down Lucca's body before reaching treasure. She licked and sucked within.

Lucca moaned in pleasure, her fingertips playing with Elaine's hair. She felt Elaine's tongue begin to dart over her clit. She heaved in joy, her body becoming tense. She suddenly cried out as a wave moved through her body.

Elaine moved up, and they positioned to rub against each other. Leg tangled, both women were soon moaning.

Bliss followed, first with Elaine, and then Lucca.

"I love you," Lucca murmured, still shivering a bit from the joy.

Elaine leaned in, laying on her. "Lucca..." She kissed her chest. "I love you too."

Lucca wrapped her arms around her, closing her eyes. She soon felt Elaine ease off her, but she remained in her arms. The women fell asleep in their embrace.

To be continued...

 

 

 


	11. The Bridge

Part 11, The Bridge

The march began. They headed straight to the bridge. The six heroes lead in front.

"Stand ready!" a man yelled from the bridge.

The bridge limited the number of people who could fight. All six were ready. They didn't ride on horses, as that would disable many of their skills, and they felt horses would better benefit those who did not have magic.

"You have your chance now!" Marle declared. "Join with us or die here!"

"Dalton will fall!" Crono added. "You will have no need to fear him!"

Many of the men readied their weapons, but some did not look so sure. A few openly moved off the bridge.

"Cowards!" someone on the bridge yelled.

Crono, Marle, and Robo started out with Lifeline, with Marle casting the spell to wake and heal the fallen. Crono and Robo dispersed it to all six and those nearest. It would work as soon as they collapsed.

The soldiers on the bridge watched in confusion. Had the attack started? What were they doing?

Lucca threw Glenn one of her bombs, and he charged threw the crowd as it blasted multiple times. As it was made with Lucca's own magic, it didn't harm him. Ayla simply jumped on to the bridge and began kicking ass.

More men quickly switched sides, now attacking their comrades.

Arrows and bullets flew. Someone cast a fire spell, and Crono could hear screams behind him. He lifted his arms, and the air turned green. Lightening stretched across the air in a loud clap. Many soldiers fell at once.

Frog lifted his own arms, and the bridge pooled with water. On the same time, Marle held her hands together. Chunks of his water froze instantly, catching many soldiers within. Those who survived frantically tried to swim out. Those who didn't drown began choking when the water turned to slush. They were suddenly dropped to the floor, shivering and coughing. Still more, were suddenly stopped in their place as Ayla and Robo worked together in a strange dance. Many couldn't move as the air turned red. Fire swept over them and many others. Lucca could hear her victims screaming.

A flurry of arrows flew to the rebels. Robo was hit by many, knocked down, but his armor protected him. Behind him, many rebels had been taken down. As he got to his feet, he saw the bridge was becoming bloody.

The six were soon moving over the bridge as an unstoppable force. Whenever one was injured, another would heal them. Only the loyal soldiers were left, fighting for their lives.

They did not last long, and the last one fell.

"We have the bridge!" Marle announced.

A mighty cheer followed.

She jumped back on a near horse to march through the crowd. "We make camp and rest. We have a three day march to the castle."

"Dalton will know we are coming," Crono added. "He will be prepared."

"He will hide behind those who are stronger, but he is not to be underestimated. We made such a mistake before, and he escaped." Marle shook her head. "This time, he will die. I promise you that."

Everyone cheered.

They soon set up camp. The injured were cared for. The dead were buried. Multiple lookouts were posted, which allowed the main six to relax, at least, in theory. There was a large celebration with food and drink.

"Where did we get alcohol?" Lucca asked as she looked into her cup.

"Ayla make."

"That's not the best use of food," Robo added.

No one seemed to care though. He didn't get it, but it was fun to watch the others enjoy it.

After a few drinks, Marle and Crono were dancing, and they soon pulled Glenn in to dance with them. Lucca and Ayla were drinking and laughing.

Elaine watched, tired from the fight. She sat near Robo, and they began talking about Lucca.

It was after Lucca went to get more to eat that Fritz found the courage to approach her.

"Lucca."

"Hello," she greeted awkwardly.

"I...was angry at you, and I had people tell me I should be...but Elaine is alive because you ran into the same battle that I ran from."

"The battle was over by then, and we really did believe you had died."

"I ran." He gave an awkward laugh. "I ran. I just assumed she had done the same. When I could not find her after, I thought she died in the battle. I hid away. Angry. Sad. Just trying to survive. If I had just gathered my courage, I never would have lost her."

"You have shown plenty of courage."

"Not enough."

Lucca glanced away.

"I realized, I was angry at myself. I failed. I left my father. I left her." He took a sharp breath, trying not to cry. "Take care of her. Be better for her than I was."

"I'll take care of her."

Fritz walked away.

Lucca knew it would still be a long road to mend their friendship, but she now at least knew it was possible.

Late into the evening, Crono and Marle began heading to their tent as they kissed. Glenn began walking away, but they pulled him inside.

"Eep."

Marle was kissing him as soon as they were inside.

Glenn was confused. "Wait." He looked to Crono, expecting anger, but the man looked amused. "How drunk are you two?"

"A little," Marle admitted with a seductive smile, "but not enough to regret this."

Why did she have to smile at him like that?

"Glenn, we all care about each other. You should not have to walk away." She leaned in. "Leave if you wish. We are going to enjoy tonight with or without you."

Glenn hesitated before kissing her. He held her close, and he felt her fingers in his hair. Her response was gentle, almost sweet, and her moans were soft.

The kiss ended.

Crono was there almost as soon as it was over.

Such a difference.

Crono's kiss was demanding, his grip on Glenn was strong. Glenn gave equal power, moaning slightly as a free hand snaked into his pants and stroked him. His clothes were soon being removed, and he wasn't sure which one of them was doing it. He didn't really care either.

Crono slid to his knees, licking and taking in Glenn's growing length.

Marle began kissing him again, this time with more fire. She stopped to undress herself and Glenn eagerly helped her. He was soon over her, kissing as he fondled her breast.

Crono was undressing himself, and he moved to to steal a kiss from Glenn. They were kissing as Glenn gently pushed into Marle. She was soft and warm. He took his time, slowly thrusting into her. He wanted this to last.

Crono pulled away, and after a quick glance between the men, and Crono was quickly behind Glenn.

Where exactly did Crono get oil?

Glenn didn't care.

Soon the redhead was inside, thrusting. It took a moment for everyone to find the right rhythm for all three of them.

Neither Marle nor Crono had been his first in any regard, but Glenn suddenly felt as though he had been missing out.

He felt Crono holding his hips, moving faster. Glenn followed suit. He was soon grunting. He heard both making similar noises. Marle's breasts bounced with each thrust.

He moaned loudly as he finally released into the queen.

Crono finished soon after.

Marle, having not yet quaked, soon had both men working on her. Glenn moved in low to taste her. He alternated between soft and hard licks. He began darting his tongue over her clit. Crono teased her nipples, tasting one and fingering the other. They soon had her gasping in pleasure.

They relaxed for a moment before Crono wanted to try something new. He was soon on his hands and knees. With oil, Glenn was gently pushing a finger into him.

Marle watched, curious, yet also fearful. She soon saw Glenn using two fingers. "Does it hurt?"

Crono moaned.

"I guess not."

Glenn smiled. "He's not my first virgin."

"Gee, thanks," Crono replied sarcastically, then suddenly gasped. "Okay. Say...whatever you want... Just don't stop."

Glenn kissed along his spine as he worked his fingers.

Marle wasn't sure why, but she quite enjoyed watching this.

Soon, Glenn was taking Crono, slowly entering him.

Crono winced slightly, but the pain eased quickly. He let Glenn do all the work, enjoying the new sensations. The whole process had taken a while, but now they were there.

Marle watched in fascination, smiling as each man finished. She walked over as Crono sat up. He pulled her close for a kiss.

\---

Lucca headed to bed when Ayla approached.

"Ayla owe Lucca dinner."

"What?"

"Lucca no lose bet. Lucca and Ayla both win. Ayla cook dinner for Lucca and Elaine. One week."

Ayla walked away while Lucca tried to figure out which bet Ayla was referring to.

To be continued...


	12. The Sword

Part 12, The Sword

Glenn woke up tangled within the other two.

Marle smiled and kissed him. "It's still early."

He was still undressed, which gave easy access as she began stroking him. "I guess you never found anyone at home."

"One night stands. No one serious." He was pushed back as she straddled him.

Crono woke up and approached from behind. He wrapped arms around his wife. "Did you want to be in the middle?"

She knew what he was asking. He had never taken her that way before. "We...can try it." She didn't fear either of them, but the fact remained, the only ones who took her in such a manner had done so forcefully.

This wouldn't be the same though. She knew that. She just had to remind herself.

She rubbed herself before moving on the ex-frog. She felt Crono rubbing oil into her. His fingers were gentle. Soon, he was carefully making his way in.

Glenn held her hips, and Crono had her waist. They held her firmly as they moved their hips. It was awkward at first, and they had to work to find their rhythm. Soon, the feeling of both was intense, and she was grunting and gasping. She couldn't believe how great it felt.

"Shit! Fuck!" the words escaped without her notice. Her body was screaming. It suddenly broke through her body, and she cried out in a loud moan. She was laughing as she leaned back into Crono, who was still thrusting and grunting. He glided a hand up her body, grasping just under a breast as he suddenly shivered against her. Glenn followed soon after.

They needed a moment to breathe again.

They began getting dressed when Ayla came in. Crono and Glenn jumped and covered themselves. Marle was used to it.

"Breakfast ready," Ayla announced before leaving.

"She could not have announce that outside the tent?" Glenn asked.

"No need to worry, she has probably already seen you before." Marle smiled as she was the first to dress. "I'm famished." She ran out.

The men looked to each other.

"When would she have seen us before?" Glenn asked.

"I have no idea."

Outside, Marle found Ayla almost pulling Lucca out of her tent. "Eat."

Lucca stumbled to breakfast, then plopped down.

"Didn't sleep much last night?" Marle asked.

"Elaine and I were...celebrating."

"Oh, me too. Last night and this morning."

"I imagine you and Crono will be..." Lucca trailed off as Crono and Glenn came out from the tent.

Ayla laughed at the bewildered look on Lucca's face.

"Glenn looked lonely," Marle excused with a grin.

"I don't want to know," Lucca replied, shaking her head and turning pink.

They began eating. Ayla's cooking was always simple, yet perfect.

Glenn was his knightly self again, acting proper with everyone. At least that was his plan until Robo asked if the three of them were now together.

"Uh..." He had not been expecting that.

"Um..." Crono didn't have an answer. "We were drunk?"

"I watched your alcohol and food intake," Robo replied. "Based on your body weights, you would have been mostly sober by the time you were done dancing."

"We haven't discussed anything," Marle answered.

After breakfast, the march began. It was going to be a long day. They would be sure to get enough rest that night.

In the evening, Glenn found Marle looking at the forest. "Marle."

"My home. Dalton has defiled it."

"He'll be dead tomorrow." Glenn approached, hesitating. "Does...Crono know?"

"Yes."

Glenn nodded. "Dalton will probably tease him about it if he has the chance."

"I know." Her voice was soft. "I've been trying to prepare for it."

 _He'll taunt because he is weak_ , Mune said.

 _He is a shame to our time_ , Masa added.

Glenn smiled. "Masa and Mune say he's weak and they are ashamed of him."

Marle smiled. "I should ask Melchior for a living crossbow."

 _Yeah!_ They exclaimed. _A new sister!_

"They really like that idea."

Marle laughed, clapping her hand on Glenn's shoulder. "Let's get to sleep."

Crono was already asleep when they arrived. They laid down near in the large temporary bed.

"Are you nervous, Glenn?"

"I'm supposed to say no, but I am. I always am before a fight."

"You hide it well."

"Thank you." Glenn turned to her. "How do you feel?"

"Dalton scares me more than anyone else ever has. He used to be such a joke, and now..."

"I never took him serious before either."

Marle took his hand. "Masa and Mune?"

"They are nervous."

"Really?" She honestly wasn't expecting that. "Because they might get broken?"

"That's part of it, but they mostly fear losing me. Long lived as they are, it still hurts them to lose a master."

"They are rather sweet, even if they are the embodiment of a sword."

"Yes, they are, though they do get a little bloodthirsty during a battle."

\---

The next day, Marle, Lucca, and Ayla split off from the group. The plan was to sneak up through the dungeon, though the way was now blocked. However, it was still wet with cement, and Ayla had no problem prying the rocks out.

"Gordon will fight with us," Marle assured.

Crono, meanwhile, had one of Lucca's bombs. He gave it to Robo to launch at the door. Within the next minute, the door was a pile of splinters.

"Dalton, no doubt, scurried at the sound of that," Glenn said. "Marle said we'll be facing a swordsman named Egon." Of course, the other two men already knew that. He was largely repeating it for the sake of the others.

They quickly had a fight on their hands as they got into the castle. Glenn noticed something off almost as soon as he was in.

"What's wrong?!" Crono shouted over the chaos.

"My sword. Masa and Mune. They are...asleep."

"What?!" Crono beheaded a knight. "This is not the time to sleep."

"I don't-" Glenn spun and slashed. "Something forced them to sleep. This is magic at hand."

Meanwhile, the gals were fighting through the dungeon. Many died quickly. A few were already on their side. Others saw which way things were heading and switched sides.

Gordon soon found them.

Up in the castle, the guys made their way to the throne room. As expected, Egon was there. Many others were in the room.

Egon was grinning widely. "Crono, you live."

Crono held his sword. "You will not."

Egon gestured. "However this ends, you're not the one I'm interested in." He pulled out his sword and pointed at Glenn.

Glenn stepped back in shock. "The Masamune."

"They never saw me fit enough to be their master, but asleep, they have no say. I have added a new power within, and with him, I can use both his and their power against you."

"I need no aid to fight you. A true swordsman is only as good as his skill." He was more concerned about Masa and Mune.

Crono and Robo were soon engaged with the others.

Egon jumped at Glenn, swinging his sword. He was swift and strong, aided by the blade. Glenn dodged and blocked blow after blow.

"I saw you in Zeal long ago!" Egon exclaimed. "I knew your sword instantly, but I didn't know how. When Dalton shared his goals, I knew I had a chance. What a fool you were, to leave the sword in your home town."

Glenn twisted and jumped, cutting at Egon.

"You have the first blood," Egon admitted, "but you will not have victory."

Blood. Of course.

Egon charged.

Glenn blocked, turning, wincing as the sword cut his side.

Egon's sword glowed.

_Glenn?_

_You are hurt._

_We...hurt you?_

_What have we done?_

The sword began turning bright red. Glenn could almost feel the battle within. Suddenly, still in Egon's grasp, the sword began to turn towards him.

"No! No!" Egon was fighting his own body.

_You made us hurt our master._

The blade drew closer, slowly, pushing up under his chin. He screamed as it pushed up through his head. Then he dropped.

Glenn approached. Egon was twitching.

_Glenn?_

_What happened? It's been so long. You..._

_We were asleep._

_Wait...is that...us?_

Glenn sheathed his sword and grabbed the older one. _Yes, that's you, and we have a fight to finish._

 _Fight!_ The twins exclaimed.

Glenn jumped into the fight with Crono and Robo.

To be continued...


	13. The Castle

Part 13, The Castle

Dalton ran to the back of the castle. There was a way out. He had made sure of it.

Marle, Lucca, and Ayla were waiting.

"Shit," he muttered, stepping back.

"Dalton no escape!" Ayla yelled.

"How did you...?" He saw his men fighting each other. "Traitors!" Then he turned to Marle. "You live."

His creepy smile sent a chill through her body. The air suddenly felt thin, and her courage dissipated.

"I should have fucked you to death," he growled as he waved his arms.

Suddenly, the wild one was coming towards him, foot aimed for his chest. She kicked hard, twice, thrive, and he fell back.

His magic had already been called. Objects were summoned before him, hitting the team hard. Marle shook as she was thrown to the ground. Lucca and Ayla recovered much faster than her. Her mind wasn't there. It was back in the throne room, under Dalton. She could hear the laughter of his men.

Ayla practically jumped on her. "Give Ayla ice."

The room turned red as Lucca and Dalton used fire. The heat became suffocating, and now all four of them had burns.

The throne room was gone, and Marle suddenly felt like she was back in the cell, Dalton's body against hers, his fingers burning. Shackles and gravity held her in place as she twisted in pain.

"Ice!" Ayla demanded. "Marle!"

Ayla.

Marle was up, still feeling shaky, forming ice above her. Ayla soon had it, throwing it at Dalton. It shattered over him, leaving him bruised and bloody. Ayla laughed, even as Dalton attacked back. Once again, the three gals were knocked off their feet. This time, there was no need for words. Marle and Ayla began healing.

Dalton and Lucca both attacked. They hit each other as Marle and Ayla dodged his attacks. Marle continued to heal as Lucca and Ayla now worked together. Ayla almost appeared as if she was on fire herself as she charged at Dalton. With each kick, the fire she brought spread over his body.

Dalton raised his hands again. Chains, weapons, and whatever else was laying in the room, even chunks of broken wall, went hurling through the air. The women were hit.

Suddenly, the three women were up again, moving in a strange dance, disappearing and reappearing around him. The room flashed, and a triangle formed above him. He found himself staring at it, mesmerized. Then the room flashed with fire and ice. He burned and froze. Dalton felt dizzy and confused. He threw a fireball at them, but his aim was completely off. He soon heard screams from one of his own men.

Dalton began to run.

"No!" Marle ran at him, jumping on him with an arrow in her hands. His hands sparked, and she burned as she stabbed him. She stabbed again, again, and again...

He grunted at first with each, then stilled. The arrowhead broke off, but Marle didn't notice.

"He's dead. He's dead!" It was Lucca.

Marle stopped, breathing hard. Dalton was under her with a bleeding chest and a nearly severed head. His blood covered her. She dropped the arrow as she began sobbing.

Lucca and Ayla knelt by her, saying nothing, but holding her.

They didn't move until the three guys found them.

"We are here to save you," Crono joked as the gals look to them.

Marle laughed a bit.

"Are you all right?" He asked in a more serious tone.

"I will be."

"We can't defeat anyone," Glenn complained. 

"We defeated many soldiers," Robo argued.

"Underlings don't count," Crono said, understanding how Glenn felt.

"Egon get away?" Ayla asked.

"Masa and Mune took care of him," Glenn explained lifting the older sword.

"Two Masamunes?"

"One raided from Porre. He thought he could control them."

Marle smiled. "He tried to attack you with them."

"Yes."

She hugged him, then Crono.

The castle was soon being cleared of anyone who had been loyal to Dalton. Those who had not been killed or run off were arrested. Marle recognized some of the prisoners as men who had abused her. She would be sure to be there for their trials.

Marle found many of the maids and servants hiding in the kitchen. They did not know who was invading the castle. They just knew their nightmare was happening again.

"Princess Nadia?" It was Heather.

Marle was happy to see her. She approached the woman. "Heather... I worried about you."

Heather began crying in joy and disbelief. "How...?"

Marle had to explain about Bethany and how she survived. She had feared anger, but none of them were. She also gave the news that Heather's newest husband was arrested.

"Execute him," Heather replied.

"He will stand trial."

"I bore him a child and now carry another. I hope to see him executed before they can remember him. He does not deserve such an honor."

Marle nodded. "I understand."

She lead them back to the throne room. It was filled with all sorts of activity. Crono was organizing, giving orders. Glenn and Robo were tending to the injured. Ayla and Lucca were no where to be seen.

"They are still searching the castle," Crono explained.

Elaine and Fritz were working together, bringing in various supplies. Piette and Wedge were helping to deal with the dead.

Guardian was free again, but their work was far from over.

Reorganizing the castle took hours, but when it was done, people wanted to celebrate. No longer did they have to live in fear. No longer would life itself be a daily struggle.

"It was like this in my time," Glenn said as he watched with amusement. "There were many celebrations across the kingdom after Magus' defeat."

Crono approached, grabbing his hand and pulling him closer. "Too bad we were too busy to join any of them."

"I joined a few after I returned," Glenn bragged with a grin.

Crono kissed him. "I hope you see a few celebrations here as well."

"Ayla celebrate!" Ayla jumped near them, then pulled Marle out to the crowd. "Dance! Celebrate!"

Lucca and Elaine were already dancing with her. Crono, Frog, and this time, Robo, soon joined in.

To be continued...


	14. Final Chapters

Part 14, Final Chapters

Ayla was naturally the first to return home. She had missed her children.

"Mommy!" Soka ran to her.

"Mommy home!" Ayla scooped her up.

"Your children are beautiful," Lucca said.

"As strong as their mother," Marle added.

Ayla greeted the rest of her family, and she was soon nursing both children.

"Kino happy see Ayla again." He sat and hugged her.

After the family reunion, Ayla dragged Lucca to another hut. "Look! Ayla find!"

"What?"

"Lucca ancestor."

Inside was a woman with purple hair. She waved Ayla off. "Rala busy. Make spear."

Lucca laughed. She would have to investigate and see if Ayla was right.

"Rala from new clan. Join Ayla clan. Lucca line important too."

"Yes, it is. Thank you, Ayla."

They left Rala, who didn't even seem to notice what they were saying, and headed back to Ayla's hut.

Marle was playing with the kids. "Someday, we'll have our own."

"Someday," Lucca agreed.

\---

"Crono!" Gina ran over to her son. "They said you were dead. Don't do that again!"

"I couldn't get to you."

"You are giving me gray hair."

"Sorry, Mom."

"Are we finally going home?"

"Yes, Mom."

"I'll say goodbye to your new father."

"What?!"

Gina smiled, and Crono realized she was joking.

They headed to the ferry that would take them home.

\--

Marle had not gone on this trip. She was making preparations to rebuild. She and Glenn took a short trip to see the new gravestones by the makeshift grave for her father and Bethany.

There were a few people there, and they bowed when they saw her. "Queen Nadia."

"Hello?"

"I am Bernard, Bethany's father. This is my wife and our other daughter."

"Oh. Well, get up. This isn't the place for bowing." She helped the mother up, then looked to them as they stood. "I..."

"Thank you for honoring her memory," the mother said with tears.

"You aren't mad at me?"

"You are not responsible for her death," Bernard replied. "She was so happy when she was hired to work in your castle. If she could not be saved, I know she would have been honored that you used her name to save yourself."

"We accepted her death years ago," the mother added. "We had to in order to move on, and we had to move on to keep Brittany safe." She looked to the other daughter. "Lucca found us, and now, at least we know how Bethany died."

"Now Brittany is safe again because of you, and you have a avenged Bethany's death." Bernard gave a sad smile, then looked to Glenn with a bit of uneasiness.

"This is Sir Glenn. He helped us retake the castle."

"Thank you, Sir Glenn."

The family left.

"I hope I didn't drive them out." Marle frowned.

"They know where to find her if they need to," Glenn replied.

"Do you visit Cyrus?"

"I do."

"Must be a long trip in your time."

"It is," he admitted.

Marle knelt down by her father's grave. "Father, It took a while, but the kingdom is ours again. It has been hard, Father, but I'm regaining my strength. I hope I make you proud."

Glenn put a hand on her shoulder.

\--

It was soon time for Glenn to return...though it wasn't what he really wanted.

"You are safe!" Leene got up from the throne to greet them. "Sir Glenn, Crono...Marle." She smiled. "Is Lucca safe as well?"

"She is," Marle promised, spotting the child in Leene's arms. "Oh, my great great great great something grandmother!"

Leene grinned and let Marle hold her.

"Oh, she's adorable!"

The child giggled.

The king also got up. "Sir Glenn, we welcome your return."

"Thank you," Leene said as Marle handed back her daughter.

"He helped us a great deal," Marle said to the king, touching Glenn's shoulder. "We, er...return him to you."

The king chuckled.

Glenn turned to the two, but he couldn't find the words.

"We'll see you again." Crono took his forearm.

"Many visits," Marle promised.

Leene looked to the three of them. "Guardia is safe, and you are a guarantee that our Guardia will remain safe. Perhaps Sir Glenn may be more useful in ensuring that your Guardia also remains safe."

"Leene?" The king questioned.

"Your highness?" Glenn question. "I promised Cyrus I would keep you safe."

"You have, and should trouble fall here, would you not know from the future?"

Glenn bowed. "Your highness, thank you. I shall watch over both times."

"We shall see you again."

The king was still confused as Glenn left. "Dear?"

"He deserves to be happy, does he not?"

"Yes, I... Oh."

Leene smiled and sat back down.

Soon after, Glenn took both Masamunes to his old home in the Cursed Woods. He felt the younger sword waking up.

_Where did the fight go?_ Mune asked.

_Hey, it's us!_ Masa exclaimed.

_Hello us!_ the older Masa greeted.

The younger Masa came out of the sword. "Oh no."

"What is it?" The younger Mune came out.

"We have been replaced by ourselves."

Glenn set the sword down, but he looked to them. "I apologize, but I cannot keep both of you."

"Someone worthy will find you soon," the older Masa promised as he came out.

"Yeah." The older Mune came out. "Trust us, you won't spend the next 400 years alone. Lots of adventures, and more than a few masters."

"You promise?" Younger Mune asked.

"Yeah," Older Masa said. "You'll even see Doreen again."

"Doreen!" The younger twins exclaimed.

Glenn smiled.

The older twins went back into their sword.

"Goodbye Glenn," Younger Mune said.

"Come on," Younger Masa said. "It's only going to be 400 years. We'll see him again in no time."

"Goodbye," Glenn said.

They went into the younger sword.

Glenn left. He headed to the Epoch where Crono and Marle were waiting. _Are they really going to have all those adventures?_

_Well, they are going to be buried first,_ Masa admitted.

_Yeah, that cave is going to collapse in a few years._

_But they'll be found in fifty or so years._

_Toma's granddaughter is going to find them._

_We had lots of adventures with her._

Crono greeted him with a kiss. "Let's head home."

\--

Meanwhile, Lucca and Taban were rebuilding the Ashtear house. It was going to be even bigger than the old one. Lucca and Elaine had already adopted two children, a three year old and her baby brother.

"Lucca, take a break and eat," Elaine called.

"You too, Taban," Lara added.

Lucca and Elaine ate lunch alone with the kids.

"Do your parents mind adoption?" Elaine asked.

"No. Mom wanted me to keep the one I found by the river years ago. I wasn't ready then. I am now."

"I've been talking to Fritz more. He has been calling himself their uncle."

Lucca laughed. "How is he doing?"

"He began dating someone last week. He doesn't know how serious it will be though."

By the time they were done with the house, they discovered that much of Truce had been rebuilt as well.

"Marle and Crono work fast," Elaine said.

"A lot of people gave their time to get this done. Even Medina helped out. Dalton started sending people over there, so they are pretty happy that we dealt with him."

\--

Marle had another loose end to deal with.

"Piette."

Piette bowed.

She was going to have to get used to that again. "Please, rise."

He stood up. "I apologize for everything I said before."

"I didn't really trust you any more than you trusted me. I had to keep my identity safe for so long, not just for my sake, but for the sake of others. It was hard to let go of that. Even then though, I knew why you couldn't trust us."

"We were both afraid."

"Yes. I hope from now on, we can be friends."

Piette smiled. "Thank you. I would enjoy being your friend."

"How is Wedge?"

"He's been finding work. Odd jobs for now, but I think in the end he's going to be a hunter. He's pretty good at it." Piette nodded slightly. "I thought he should return to the castle. Crono knighted us a while back, but he's done fighting."

"That's understandable. What about you?"

"I haven't found my place yet. I've been doing mostly odd jobs with Wedge."

"You are done fighting as well?"

"I'm blind."

"I've seen you fight. Even blind, you are better than most. If you want to stay at the castle, to keep working as a knight, the position is yours."

Piette smiled, kneeling again. "Thank you, your Majesty. I would love to keep guarding my country, my family."

Marle smiled. They needed more knights like him.

\---

Officially, Glenn was the new knight captain. Most people in the castle knew it was more than that, but they couldn't agree what it was exactly. Was he the queen's lover or the king's? Few knew he was both. This was cause for a great deal of gossip when Marle announced her pregnancy.

"Do you think it will have red hair or green?" Marle asked when Lucca came.

"Well, blonde hair is dominate over both colors."

"That's no fun."

"Your mom had red hair though. She could have passed that gene to you."

"Her mom had green hair."

"Oh, so you might have a green hair gene. We could take you to the future and do a DNA test to find out."

"No, thank you. They don't really want to know. They are going to share fatherhood."

"Oh, well, are you going to tell me what we are dressed up for?"

"A celebration. I'm dubbing my first knight." Marle hopped a bit as she giggled.

"I needed to be here for that?"

"My _first_ knight. I invited everyone." She pulled Lucca out of the bedroom. "Of course, no one is going to say no to a festival in the castle."

Lucca was pulled down the corridors and into the throne. "Robo! Ayla! Wow, you really did invite everyone."

"Lucca now has as many children as Ayla." Ayla gestured. Kino and Elaine were watching as all their children were playing.

"I couldn't say no when Ayla asked to bring them," Marle explained.

"I have never seen a knighting ceremony," Robo added. "I have read a great deal about them."

"I saw many as a child. Crono used to drag me to every public one." Lucca smiled.

"I have my own knighting sword now." Marle jumped a bit. "Masa and Mune were a bit disappointed that I wouldn't use them."

"Marle no jump for long," Ayla said.

"Hm, oh. Well, still only a month along. Anyway, this is long overdue."

People moved into their places. Lucca began to head to her family when Crono took her hand.

"Marle made me promise not to tell you."

"What? You-?" Lucca realized everyone was looking at her. "Really? Shouldn't I know this beforehand?"

"Well, you know Marle." Crono smiled.

Lucca was still in disbelief as he walked her up the steps. She also became extremely nervous.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "Everyone knows this was a surprise." He gestured for her to kneel before taking his place by Marle.

Lucca knelt down. Behind, she could hear her oldest cheering. Her heart was beating hard.

"Lucca Ashtear, for your bravery and strength, you have earned the title of knight. Without you, I would not have my kingdom. We would not have our future. I dub you..."

Marle tapped her shoulders.

"...Dame Lucca."

Everyone cheered.

"You may rise."

Lucca slowly stood up.

"Yea Mommy!" yelled her newly adopted three-year-old.

Marle hugged her. "Congratulations. My father should have given you the title years ago."

Lucca smiled. "I prefer the honor from you."

Crono hugged her as well. "We kept the ceremony short for you."

"Thank you." Lucca was very happy about that. She was nervous enough as it was. It probably was better that Marle surprised her.

Ayla pounced on her. "Lucca already warrior."

"I never really thought of myself as one."

"It's nice to have another knight in the group," Glenn said. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

Robo was last to approach. "My apologies for deceiving you. Marle threatened me with Ayla."

Lucca laughed.

"I have read a great deal about these ceremonies. I am glad that the first one I saw was yours."

"I'm glad you could come."

The ceremony may have been short, but the celebration lasted long into the night. The six friends found time alone on a balcony.

"Truce."

In the distance they could see that a few lights were still on.

"We still have to rebuild," Marle said, "but we are finally at peace again."

Crono and Glenn both stood close to her. She could feel their warmth. Lucca and Robo stood near each other. Ayla perched on the railing itself, steady on her feet, she stood up to take a full look at the view.

The moon was full, and the stars twinkled.

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, readers!
> 
> This story was inspired by a dream. It was a short one, simply Marle escaping after having been captive and raped for a while. I started this story soon after, but then it sat for years. Do I dare finish such a story? Do I dare post it? Well, I thought, if I can enjoy such a story, others might as well. That's not to take the subject of real rape and torture lightly. This being fantasy fiction, Marle was able to recover, physically and emotionally, faster than a realistic setting. She's still not fully there by the end, but she knows she can get there in time. The same can be said of Piette, aside from his blindness.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
